


One Difference: Jackie Actually Goes

by ilovejackieandhyde (orphan_account)



Category: That 70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ilovejackieandhyde
Summary: Okay so, in season 7 episode 23-24, Jackie says she was going to Chicago, but in reality she stays. What if she actually went? Includes drama, smut, plot twists, and of course a HEA. Also I'm definitely not going to abandon this, and there will be several chapters, I promise!
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 49
Kudos: 37





	1. What if?

“So, you haven’t decided?” Eric asked. Hyde was meant to choose between a life with Jackie or Jackie being happy in only a matter of days, how was he supposed to decide?

“No, I’ve decided.” Hyde was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Well, a child on Christmas morning with a raging hangover. How could he not marry Jackie? He was going to do it eventually, why not now? I mean they both love each other and know they want to be together forever, and now that Jackie has graduated highschool, there was nothing stopping them. 

Except for her future.

Mrs Forman walked through with a note with a nervous smile on her face. 

“Steven. Jackie stopped by and told me to give you this.” 

Hyde took the notes knowing this couldn’t be good. What’s so important that she decided to tell him through a note like they were in an english class wanting to ditch class? The note could say anything, but for some reason the last thing he had expected was for the note to say,

Steven,  
I figured you were going to say no,  
so I decided to take the job in Chicago.  
I wish the best of luck to you and I just want  
you to know, I’ll always love you.

XOXO Jackie  
your grasshopper

Nothing in his life could have prepared him for this. Nevermind on marrying Jackie then. He’d have to return the ring. That ought to be humiliating, Hyde thought, but at least he won’t be broke. Nope, instead he’ll be just above bankrupt and dying alone and probably on drugs, definitely dying before the lonesome age of fifty. Gotta love life.

Hyde got up and ran down to the basement, ignoring Mrs. Forman’s mediocre offer of a probably warm beer in a probably broken fridge. He ran into his room and rolled a joint. He couldn’t think about anything other than Jackie though. such a waste.  
Hyde sat up leaning against a wall, wishing he was dead thinking about all the probable outcomes of Jackie being in Chicago. 

She’ll probably get rich, meet someone new, marry him and have his kids.  
She’ll probably think of him as ‘the guy she almost blew her future for’ in ten years.  
She’ll probably somehow run into Kelso while in Chicago and get back together with him.  
She’ll probably end up happy.

In theory, Jackie being happy is a good thing. Of course, Hyde wants the best for her, and therefore wants her to be happy, but it’s easier said than done. He wants her to be happy, but only with him. He probably sounds like a vindictive, manipulative asshole right now. He never deserved her, she deserves someone who actually wanted her to be happy regardless of who she was with. He just needed to get over her, but how?

The only other thing besides drinking or smoking that made Hyde happy was Jackie. God he was so screwed. Things were so much easier before he fell in love, he shouldn’t have done it. There was only one thing Hyde could do to prove that he loves her. He’d have to let her go. 

But he couldn't. He tried, but all he couldn’t get her off his mind. 

Later that night, Hyde went over to Jackie’s house, just to be reminded of the good times. Memories. Hyde probably didn’t want to believe she was actually gone on a subconscious level, so this would be closure.

When he got to her house the lights were all off. The Lincoln parked in the driveway was gone, it looks like nobody’s lived here for days. When Hyde knocked and got no answer he began to get concerned. Of course, Jackie was gone, but her mother returned like a year ago. Plus it’s late at night, she should be here by now. However, on the other hand, she wasn’t that great of a mom, she probably doesn’t even know Jackie is gone, or even cares. that bitch.

Hyde walked in and made it towards Jackie’s bedroom. Surely enough, it was vacant. The only thing that remained was the pink paint and old furniture. Even her sheets were gone. Most of Jackie’s clothes were gone, all of her bathroom shit was all gone, her shoes, her purses, her makeup. She was really gone. 

The only thing that remained was an old t-shirt. When Hyde went to pick up the folded up shirt his stomach dropped. The Led Zeppelin t-shirt he had given her was in his hands while she was living her best life in another city. She was really over him. The room started spinning and suddenly Hyde couldn’t see straight. He was definitely going insane. On the shirt was a note saying, 

Donna,  
If/when you see this could you  
give this to Steven?  
Thanks, Jackie  
Also my Chicago number is  
2144485417 in case you wanted to  
call me.

Jackie

Huh. Hyde began questioning to himself. She didn’t put the XOXO at the end of the note. Does that mean something? Does she still love me? Wait the note said she would always love me, but doesn’t she also love Donna? I’m probably over analyzing this. 

Regardless Hyde decided to call. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, and sure enough, her voice.

“Hello?” Jackie answered.

Hyde didn’t know what to say, he was probably going to somehow ruin this even more. He had to say something, he definitely sounded really creepy right now. 

“Hellooo?” Jackie was beginning to get annoyed.

“Donna?” Jackie questioned, considering she was the only one who gave her number too.

“Hi.” Hyde deadpanned. Immediately Hyde hated himself for coming off totally awkward and totally creepy. 

“Steven? What are you doing?” Jackie asked, curious as to how he got this number.

“I- uh..-uhh I just uhh…” Hyde started stammering and didn’t know how to continue.

“Note.” Hyde responded. He immediately facepalmed, what is going on right now?

“I-uhm, I got your note.” Hyde said.

“Oh yeah, sorry I just couldn’t wait any longer plus and ultimatum probably wouldn’t have been the best start to a marriage.” Jackie said, hopeful that he would tell her to come home. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I uhm just wanted you to know that I got your note, and I uh- hope all is well.” Hyde responded.

Jackie’s face fell but she understood. I mean he did want her to be happy, and that’s probably good, she just wished he could be here right now holding her, relaxing her. Jackie’s mind drifted into fantasy and imagined what they’d be doing right now if it wasn’t for this Chicago nonsense. Probably sleeping, considering the time, but he’d be spooning her, his leg over her leg, and she’d rest her hand over his which rested calmly on her chest. And in the morning he wakes her up to a good morning kiss on her cheek and reminds her that he had to go to work, but she’d still beg for more time with him. But alas, reality set in, and she was reminded that they were single and in different states, and that this was probably the end for them. But it was just too hard to let go.

“Jackie?” Hyde questioned. She’d been silent for a while, and he was starting to get concerned.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m doing great. How are you?” Jackie answered, startled.

“I’m doing good.” Hyde responded.

“Good.” 

“Yeah, so I’ll catch you later,” Hyde said silently cursing himself for probably ending the last conversation with this girl forever too soon.

“Yeah, hopefully I’ll see you around.” Jackie said, her heart full of dread knowing that she will never see him again.

“Alrighty, bye then.” Hyde awkwardly said.  
“Goodbye Steven” Jackie said as she hung up the phone, while wiping away her last tear.


	2. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of living in Chicago, Jackie has her job interview and there's no way she can't get it. That was until she found out some pretty unfortunate stuff about herself that morning.

Jackie was sitting on the toilet in her motel room, face in her hands. Her mind was racing, what if it came back positive? She tried to tell herself that her period was just late. Ten whole days late. She couldn’t be pregnant. There’s no way she could be pregnant like this. What would Steven say?

As Jackie watched the two, faint, blue lines appear on the stick she could feel her legs go numb. The worst was happening to her. She was pregnant in Chicago alone. She had no friends, no family, no boyfriend. She was a single mother, her reputation was over, as soon as people found out she was pregnant, she’d be out of a job. Eventually, she would end up homeless, with no income. This couldn’t be happening.

What about Steven? Should she tell him? It was his baby too, he deserves to at least know. Jackie wished there was a way to go back to before this all happened, when she was happy. 

Jackie decided she wasn’t going to let this get in her way of having a career, so she got herself up and cleaned herself up and prepared for her interview. Apparently she didn’t immediately get the job and had to do an interview. That was stupid. Everyone knew Jackie was the best fit. But alas, she went. 

Jackie waited outside the producer’s office shaking, probably from the nerves, or probably from the fact that she was carrying another person in her uterus. Probably both. God there was no way she could do this. If she didn’t do well with the interview, she was screwed. 

When the producer let Jackie in she felt like she was stuck in cement, She couldn’t move, god what was happening to her? She was Jackie mother fucking Burkhart, she needed to pull it together. 

Jackie walked into his office and sat down across from him. The room was very dimly lit, it was kinda depressing. He was playing with a rubiks cube and looked way too comfortable and nonchalant. The name plaque said Mr. Harrison. For some reason this made Jackie feel nostalgic, but she didn’t know why. The interview began with small talk. Jackie hated small talk. Steven hated small talk, why does everything remind her of him?

“So, Mrs. Burkhat, I don’t really like to do a traditional interview. I want to see you act out as if you were in front of the camera and see how confident and relaxed you can be on camera while also being entertaining in an improvising manner.” Mr. Harrison informed her. 

This was terrible for Jackie. She is nowhere near confident or relaxed right now. Why can’t daytime tv reporters be anxious and dreadful? 

“Perfect. I never really liked interviews anyways.” Jackie lied through her teeth. She would much rather do a trivial interview than a reasonable practice test.

“Great. So you’ll just sit right here, and just pretend my eyes are the camera.” Mr Harrison said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Okay so what do I talk about?” Jackie asked, shaking in her designer boots. 

“Just, make up some celebrity drama and you can start whenever you’re ready.” Mr. Harrison told her, already having little faith in her. She looked too stressed, probably about this, but he couldn’t have this type of tension on television. 

“Hello people of the world. I-uhm, I’m Jackie… Jackie, uhhh- Jaackie Burkhart! “ How did Jackie forget her own name? This was going to end terribly. “And I am going to tell you about the shocking information I have about Farrah Fawcett. Farrah Fawcett is a famous model. And shes a lesbian now, i think. Uhhh.. she had said numerous times how she thinks girls are hot. So you heard it here first, Uhhhm, Fawcett is a lesbian. Farrah Fawcett! Farrah Fawcett..is a uhm lesbian.” That couldn’t have gone worse. 

Mr Harrison had a look of confusion on his face and Jackie already knew what his next words were going to be. 

“Thank you Ms Jackie Burkhart, but I think we’re going to go for someone else.” Mr Harrison said and wrote something down while shaking his head disapprovingly.

Jackie slammed her head back. She wasn’t surprised, but it still hurts. God what was going to do. “Thank you for this opportunity Mr Harrison.” Jackie said as she got up and walked to the door trying to hold back tears. 

Jackie sprinted to her car. As soon as she got in, she collapsed. She let her head fall on top of her staring wheel. Her arms instinctively wrapped around the steering wheel and laid in her hair. She wanted to pull her hair out and scream. She wanted to run away. She wanted to run away from this situation. Because now she was jobless, with no source of income, completely alone, and carrying a fetus with a guy in a different state. 

As soon as Jackie got home she fell onto her bed. She contemplated calling someone. Who though? She had literally nobody to call, well nobody willing to listen. She could easily call the Forman’s, but there’s a good chance Steven would pick it up. She decided to call Donna. No answer. Okay, hope for the best and call the Forman’s.

The phone rang for a while until finally, 

“Hello?” Donna’s voice rang relief throughout Jackie’s whole body.

“Oh God Donna thank God.” Jackie cried in relief

“Jackie? Are you okay?” Jackie told Donna her whole story and Donna reacted as you’d expect. Unbeknownst to Jackie, Hyde was sitting in his chair, listening to the whole conversation, confused and worried. 

“Jackie, do you wanna talk to him? He’s sitting right here?” Donna offered, knowing Hyde would be best comfort for her right now. Hyde’s head immediately whipped to see Donna hoping for her to give the phone to him.

“He is?” Jackie immediately questioned, a look of horror shown on her face. “I don’t know. Do you think I should?”

“I mean, i think you should, I know he wants to talk to you.” Hyde was still looking at Donna eager for Jackie’s response. All he wanted was to be able to talk to her again. 

Hyde’s eyes lit up as Donna handed him the phone and made an excuse to go upstairs. 

“Hey Jackie, what’s up?” Hyde said, happy to hear her voice, but also weirdly nervous.

“Hey Steven,” Jackie said, trying to talk to him without sobbing, and definitely failing considering Hyde’s reaction.

“Jackie are you okay?” Hyde asked, concerned. Is he the reason she’s crying, something had to happen for her to cry like this.

Those words made Jackie break and she cried into the phone as she told him about the job interview. 

“Jackie, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?” Hyde asked, hoping for a yes. He’d do anything right about now. 

“No, I just needed to talk to someone, ‘cause I’m like, really stressed.” Jackie sighed into the receiver. 

“Jackie, listen it’ll be okay. You can get through this, I know you can. Hey, at least it couldn’t be worse.” Hyde joked hoping for a chuckle from Jackie, but instead he got silence. Jackie hadn’t planned on telling him about the pregnancy when she called, but she knew she should. But telling him would be a huge gamble. She decided he deserved a chance to at least know. 

“Jackie what’s going on?” Knowing there had to be something more, considering her previous lack of response. 

“Nothing I just, I uhm. I don’t know how accurate these tests are and I only took one, but it came back positive…” Jackie said scared of his reaction. She was biting the pillow anxious for his reaction. 

“What test?” Hyde asked, knowing exactly what test it was. 

“Oh uhm.. A pregnancy test.” Jackie mentioned.

As soon as the words came out, Hyde’s breath hitched. She was pregnant? Oh god, this is bad

“Uhm.. what are you going to do?” Hyde asked

“I don’t think there’s anything I can do, I’m pregnant. It’s not like I can become unpregnant.” Jackie responded unaware of the existence of abortions. Abortions were an extremely taboo term even from when she was a kid, she was told that abortions were evil and the women who had them were going to hell. God the American school system is so screwed.

“Don’t worry Jackie, you have options. And you’re not alone, I’m with you every step of the way. And I’m on board with whatever you want to do Jackie, it’s your choice.” Hyde tried his best to comfort and reassure her that everything was eventually going to be okay. 

“I don’t know how we’ll get past this Steven, I just don’t know what to do.” Jackie said sobbing into the phone. 

“Jackie just relax, take a shower or a bath or whatever, and get some rest and I’ll talk to you in the morning.” Hyde told her, even though his advice probably wasn’t helpful to Jackie. 

But Jackie did as she was told and took a long two hour bath. By the time she got out her hands were so pruney. Jackie was freshening up when she heard a knock at the door. Jackie decided she was just hearing things considering how late it was, and considering nobody knew where she lived besides Donna, and she probably wouldn’t come to drop by at 3:00 AM. So, Jackie continued moisturizing because even though she was stressed she couldn’t let herself go. She couldn’t be in her thirties with wrinkles, no way not ever. The knocking continued and Jackie decided she should go at least go check. She was just in a towel so she had to put a robe on, thankfully she actually brought it. The knocking continued and from the other side you could hear a grumpy, 

“I’m coming! I’m coming.” 

Jackie walked out of the bathroom extremely annoyed and mildly concerned there was like a serial killer on the other side of the door. But for some reason, she never expected it to be,

“Steven?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I really enjoyed writing this!  
> />  
> I know I left yall on a cliff hanger, oops  
> I'm going to update tomorrow, and I'm really excited for the next chapter!  
> Let me know if you have any critiques or if the characters were too OOC. I wanted Hyde to not be an asshole about the pregnancy but still be himself so.  
> Thanks guys!  
> Also please comment, they means the world to me!
> 
> Again! If you can, VOTE!


	3. Her Prince in a Led Zeppelin Tee Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jackie is greeted with an unexpected surprise, she and Steven must work through this, but the question is, will they both be willing to and what will the circumstances be considering there's a baby involve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope everyone enjoys reading this, and I hop it's not too predictable.   
> But if it is, I hope it's still entertaining!  
> Just a warning, this is a smutty chapter, so you have been warned.  
> Also this is my first time ever really writing smut, so I hope you enjoy it, and please don't be shy to critique me!  
> Thank you guys!
> 
> Again: VOTE

Jackie couldn’t believe her eyes. In front of her right now was the man who didn’t want to marry her, the father of her child, the love of her life. And he was here, in Chicago. How he made it to Chicago in only two hours is something Jackie would never understand, maybe that’s just how determined he was to get here. But why? Did he actually want to marry her? Was he going to say yes? 

“Hey.” Hyde said walking from the doorway into the center of the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Hey.” Jackie said following him. “What are you doing here, Steven?” Jackie inquired. 

“Uh, well, nothing, I just, knew you were having a hard time, and I had some free time. Thought I would check on you and everything.” Hyde responded, trying to maintain his zen. He just drove three hours to here in the middle of the night with nothing but a note for Forman if he finds it. When he hung up the phone, his first instinct, was to hit the bottle, but Hyde knew he needed to be there for Jackie, he loved her, he couldn’t let her go through this alone. 

“So, you drove to Chicago at like 12 in the morning, just to see how I was doing?” Jackie interrogated, knowing the real reason. He loved her, even if he was trying to act zen, it was written all over their face.  
“Well, I also wanted to check out Chicago and stuff” Hyde defended himself. He didn’t know exactly why, but he just couldn’t have her know why he was actually here. Maybe it was fear of rejection. Maybe it was his trust issues. Maybe it was his commitment issues. Probably a combination of all three.

“Uh-uh..” Jackie responded, not buying it. She had a bright smile on her face and all she wanted was to kiss him, and wrap her legs around his waist while he held her, just like they used to. Being without Steven opened up Jackie’s eyes to see how much exactly she missed about him. She missed watching him rant and get passionate about the government, she missed running her hands through his hair and scratching his scalp as he claimed it bothered him, she missed taking pride in their relationship by taking a seat on his lap, she missed the amazing pillow talk they used to have, she missed the way he’d lay his head on her lap while they watched tv when nobody was around. She missed him.

“Yep…” Hyde responded with a slight chuckle, not really knowing what to say. 

“Wanna go get something to eat?” He offered

“Steven, it’s like 4:00 AM and besides, I don’t trust the restaurants here.” Jackie answered his question. In reality she just didn’t want to leave her room. There was a fairly decent diner that was definitely open right now down the street, but Jackie missed the comfortable awkward silence. 

“Right, so what do you wanna do?” Hyde questioned. He didn’t know what to do and he was never good at this type of stuff.

“I don’t know, you came here.” Jackie responded.

“Right, right.” Hyde said, breaking a slight smirk on his face. 

“You know, you’re really cute in that robe.” Hyde flirted, trying to make her smile. It worked. She was overall happy just by his presence, his awkward compliment just made it better. 

“Of course I do.” Jackie responded confidently, with a hair flip.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you.” Hyde said, hoping she was in the mood, considering the time, she was probably exhausted, plus her extremely busy and hectic day, and the pregnancy with the stress--

“Of course,” Jackie interrupted Hyde’s train of thought. She was obviously tired, he could see it on her face, but she still wanted to talk.  
Hyde responded with a simple nod and led her to sit down on the bed. He didn’t know where to begin, possibly with the ultimatum, or the pregnancy, or their relationship in general. 

Hyde didn’t have much time to decide, but he eventually decided to start from the beginning.

“When I, uhm, when I read your note, I felt, like bad. Like really bad. I uh, I didn’t know how to feel about it, and I guess I still don’t, but I just, I was going to say yes, look I bought the ring and everything.” Hyde took the ring out of his pocket and showed it to her. Princess cut. That’s exactly the ring she told him she wanted once when they were first dating, he has a good memory. 

“Anyways, I was actually going to return it today, but then you called about the pregnancy, and I just- I don’t know, I guess you’d want to get engaged or something, so i brought it. But while I was driving here, I realized that an ultimatum or a pregnancy, they’re both terrible reasons to get married. I want to get married because I love you and because we were in an amazing place, and we weren’t in that great of a place. I love you and that’s why I’m here, but we can’t get married, but I’m still going to be with you through this pregnancy. I don’t care what you do, it’s your choice, but I want to be with you. I want to be your loving and supportive boyfriend and eventual husband. I want to be with you Jackie. So, that’s why I’m here.” Hyde ended his long momentous speech. That was probably the hardest thing he’d ever have to do. When he looked up to see Jackie’s face, he saw tears in her eyes.

“Oh crap Jackie. Look sweetie, I know that’s not what you want to hear, but..--” He was cut off by Jackie skating her head and looking up at him, taking the hands that had wrapped around in a hug into his lap. 

“Steven, I’m uhm..I’m crying because that was probably the best- thing, you uhm, could have said.” Jackie said as her arms immediately wrapped around his back while she cried in the nook of his neck. Hyde’s hands had instinctively gone to her lower back, she tried to calm her down, but the more he tried, the less effective he was. 

“Steven,” Jackie murmured as she looked up at him, tearstained eyes, and swollen, red cheeks, she probably looked disgusting to him right now. Hyde just lowered his head, kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes and tried to shush her. Her eyes closed as he looked down and wiped away a tear that had fallen on her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Jackie reacted by looking up at him, all she could see was her prince in a led zeppelin tee shirt, and he was gorgeous. The second he looked down at her, she captured his lips in a gentle loving kiss. Immediately his hands went to her waist as she began to straddle his thighs. 

She gently laid him back onto the bed, removing his sunglasses and throwing them to the side. Jackie’s hands roamed up his chest, trying to soak up every part of his evenly hairy chest. Her lips attacked his neck as he let out a groan once she bit him, definitely leaving a mark. He loved when she did this and Jackie knew it. Hyde flipped them over so he was time, forcing a soft giggle out of Jackie.

His arms slid up and down her sides, her robe was already basically off, and it would be completely if it wasn’t for the stupid belt. He kissed her jawline all the up to her ear, biting on the lobe, whilst sliding his hands up her smooth thighs pleased with the easy access. Hyde travelled his lips all the way down her body, allowing her to escape silent moans and gasps of relief, until he got to the belt. He untied the belt with his teeth and did away with it. Soon her entire robe was off and thrown to the side. Hyde couldn’t help but smile at her perfect body. Curves in the right places, creamy, soft, porcelain skin, the delicious smell of vanilla and strawberries lingered within the entire room. He couldn’t get enough of her. 

“You are so gorgeous,” Hyde told her as he traces a hand up and down her side and into her hair. He lowered himself on top of her and settled his face in between her breasts. She giggled at the feeling of his warm breath hovering over her sternum. He placed soft and gentle kisses on her left breast and met his way down to her nipple while massaging the right one simultaneously. Jackie couldn’t help but let out a retchous groan and Hyde smiled at himself in pride, knowing only he could make her scream. He licked her areola and took her nipple into his mouth. He began sucking and tugging at him hoping to make her scream. Jackie’s nails scraped down the back of his back and reached the hem of his shirt. She was quick to take it off, anticipating the longing feeling of naked skin on naked skin. 

“Please Steven.” Jackie begged. She didn’t know if she could take it any longer. She needed himself inside her. 

“Please what Jackie?” Hyde teased as he looked up at her and placed a hard kiss on her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue inside her mouth, and he broke away a moment too soon, and traced kisses down until he reached the top of her hips. He moved his head over to her belly button and ferociously kissed and licked and nibbled around it. Jackie let out a hard laugh as the ticklish feeling flew through her body. Her head was spinning, she loved the way he did these things. His head moved down to her most intimate spot and he placed soft gentle kisses on top. 

“Steven, please.” Jackie screamed. She could feel herself about to burst at every intimate touch.

Hyde looked up at her and simply asked in a breathy whisper, “what do you want me to do to you jackie?” 

Jackie gulped at the warm sensation he was giving her. 

“I want you. I want you inside of me, now. “ Jackie was begging

“As you wish” Hyde teased her with a kiss and circled his finger around her most intimate spot while playing with her clit. She was so wet. Slowly he entered her with his index finger and thrust into her. Jackie’s breath hitched as she gasped in realization as to what he was doing.

“Steven, please!” Jackie was practically crying. She wanted him. She needed him. 

“Wow, someone’s impatient, now are they?” Hyde continued to tease her.  
“Steven!” Jackie begged

“Relax doll. I’m going to take care of you.” And with that, Jackie let herself relax while she anticipated his next move. Jackie looked up at the ceiling, only hearing the sound of a belt being unbuckled, shoes and socks being thrown off, and finally, his zipper being unzipped. His whole body was so hard waiting for the feel of Jackie’s walls, tightly closed around his member, while screaming each other’s names finally approaching sweet relief. 

He slowly, wanting to torture her and himself pulled down his boxers and picked her so she was straddling him. A gleeful yelp came from Jackie as she settled on top of his shaft, not yet entering her. When he finally entered her, she groaned and screamed his name as he thrust up into her. The sight of Jackie bouncing up and down on top of his lap, knowing he was the reason for her screams was enough to send Hyde over the edge, and finally cum. 

“Oh God, Jackie.” Hyde groaned as he came inside of her. His head slammed back and he felt her cum as well. Jackie leaned to bite his shoulder to help muffle her screams but was extremely unsuccessful. 

When they finally finished, he pulled out and pulled her to him as they laid back down on the bed, sweating profusely while panting and holding one another. After they had calmed down, Hyde was spooning her and his head was nuzzled in her neck with a soft smile as he said,

“I’ve missed this,” Jackie looked up at him, “Yeah I could tell. I’m really good aren’t I?”

“Oh, Jackie you’re amazing. But, that’s not what I meant.” Hyde informed her. Jackie looked at him with a confused look on her face. “I missed holding you, and loving you, and wanting to be with you forever. And I never want to be without you. I know everything is messed up right now, but I wanna get married.” Hyde said as he kissed right in between her eyes. Jackie was feeling a mixture of emotions: shocked, scared, excited, happy, in love, confused. But, none of that mattered because she knew she and Steven were in a good place, despite the pregnancy, they’ll figure that out later, and besides they loved each other so much and were out of high school, so why wait? 

Silently Jackie responded with a cheerful, “yes!”  
Hyde looked at her relieved and smiled as they kissed. He reached behind himself to her night stand and grabbed the ring. He turned to her and slid it on her finger. 

Still looking at the ring he said, “Wow. So we’re engaged.”  
“Yep. Jackie said extremely hopeful and in love  
She reached behind his neck and brought his head down for a hot heated kiss and he quickly rolled on top of her, both bracing themselves for round two.


	4. Is This the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jackie and Hyde get engaged, Jackie begins experimenting some pregnancy symptoms. Although they're more serious than they seem.

Jackie woke up and was surprised to see an empty bed that had been abandoned. Jackie feared the worst,

what if he left, 

what if it was all a dream, 

what if he just used her for sex

Jackie’s head was racing, and she couldn’t control it. She brought her hand up to meet her eyes and saw the diamond ring, therefore narrowing one of the two scenarios. And that was probably the best one. Jackie feared the probably truth that it was most likely the third terrifying, disgusting, humiliating thought. He used her. But why would he buy a ring if he didn’t actually want to get married? There’s no way he would have thought of this entire scheme to torture Jackie with humiliation minutes after finding out he was a soon to be father, and he definitely wouldn’t have bought the ring he knew Jackie loved. 

Jackie couldn’t take the not knowing anymore and she felt like she was going to be sick. Immediately, she ran to the bathroom, not even noticing Hyde in the mirror brushing his teeth with a towel wrapped around his waist. In fact she didn’t notice him until she felt hands pulling her hair back and getting her a glass of water. She ended up refusing the water out of fear of hurling it back up. Jackie felt a calm hand rub down her back and shush her quietly, relaxing her. 

Eventually, Jackie was able to sit down on the bathroom tile and Hyde flushed the toilet and offered her a glass of water for the second time. This time she took it. 

Jackie set the glass down and looked up at him, who was now sitting down directly across from her, back leaning against the toilet, unaware of how exposed he was to her right now. 

“I thought you left.” Jackie confessed and Hyde looked at her with an apologetic look. 

“Yeah, sorry. I needed to shower and I didn’t want to disturb you.” Hyde told her, he didn’t want her to feel any more distressed. Trying to lighten the mood he followed up with, 

“Plus, you look really cute when you sleep.” 

Jackie giggled and leaned in to kiss him. She pulled back realizing how gross she probably tasted. 

“Ima go brush my teeth.” Jackie said as she stood up while Hyde leaned over and stole her water while nodding in agreement. 

Hyde got up, just in time for Jackie to complete brushing her teeth. When he joined her in front of her mirror, Jackie couldn’t help but smile at the lack of clothing her fiance was wearing. His towel had become looser as well and Hyde didn’t seem to notice, making Jackie smile more. He ended up catching her glare and made a sudden clap in front of her eyes. Startled, Jackie looked at him sheepishly and confused.

“Whatcha looking at so long and hard for?” Hyde asked, teasing her

“Uhh, nothing.” Jackie lied and turned away, avoiding his desperate eyes. 

Hyde stared at her lustfully, excited by how she was reacting to him calling her out. She could stare all she wanted, Hyde actually thought it was hot. It pleased him to know that still after three years, he was still able to surprise her. 

Hyde casually put his arm on the wall, eye level with Jackie, seductively trapping her. He leaned in and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. His tongue coaxed her bottom lip, allowing for an entrance. Hyde dragged her to the shower and told her to turn it on and to take off her clothes.  
Jackie did as she was told and hopped into the shower waiting for Steven to join her. When he took off his towel and stepped into the tub while draping the curtain shut, she attacked him with her mouth along his neck and jawline. Hyde moaned an exasperated moan as he called out her name, loving the feeling of her wet, hot body giving him hickeys up and down his chest and neck. Jackie turned and grabbed a tiny soap bottle and poured it seductively into the palm of her hand. She rubbed her hands together and began massaging the sides of his body and his thighs just to tease him. Hyde knew what she was doing and hated it. He turned her around and gained dominance over her body. 

He kissed her hard and placed firm kisses on her cheeks and then up to her ear and down into the valley of her breasts. He grabbed the soap she weaponized against him and sloppily poured into his hands. He turned her around so that he was facing her back. He lathered her back in a mixture of soap and kisses and travelled to wrap his hands around her front and massage her breasts, making her die of anticipation. She involuntarily gasped at the touch of his amazing hands and his shaft pressed up against her. 

Hyde grabbed her shoulders and aggressively pinned her chest up against the wall so that he could maintain complete control of her. He grabbed her by the waist and massaged her upper thighs. He wasn’t using much soap anymore considering his minimal amount, but that didn’t stop Jackie from disrupting the neighbors. His hands travelled up to her most sensitive area, he rinsed his hands off behind him more thoroughly to prevent from possibly stinging Jackie with the leftover soap on his hands. He rubbed his hand up and down and played with her clit and allowed for a finger to enter her. She immediately groaned and Hyde could feel himself about to break just at the sound of her screaming voice calling out his name. When he added another finger, her walls closed around him and he knew she was about to cum onto his hands. Instead of stopping, he encouraged her to. 

He breathily whispered into her ear, words that would make anyone break, which they did. 

“Jackie I know you wanna cum onto my hands. Don’t be shy, let yourself go.” He hastily whispered into her ear, then nibbled on her earlobe. Instantaneously, she felt herself succumb to sweet release into her fiance’s hands. 

He pulled out of her and when she tried to turn around, he immediately stopped her with a painless elbow in her back. Jackie loved the idea of being handled, and she knew what he was about to do, and she was so ready for it. He ran his hands up and down her wet body, and he licked every vulnerable part he could find. 

Hyde positioned himself at her entrance and entered her slowly, wanting to savor the feeling. She immediately collapsed against the wall and could feel his arms snake around her waist as he thrusted into her. 

“Steven, harder, faster, please.” Jackie pleaded for him to hurry up and let her cum for the second time with him. Right now her body felt like it was on cloud nine. She was orgasming like never before and he was right along with her, cumming together. When they finished and Hyde pulled out, he continued holding onto her, but they both knew how weak they’re legs were. Hyde turned around and shut the water off and Jackie opened the curtains and grabbed some towels for them both. When he joined her on the tile, she handed him the towel and he kissed her sweetly on the lips and went to take a two hour nap together. 

When Hyde woke up, Jackie wasn’t in his arms, but instead sitting up in bed, shivering with all the blankets covering her. The only thing covering Hyde was a flimsy sheet. Jackie had at some point changed into sweats, and yet she was still freezing. 

Hyde looked up at her and tried to hold her, instead she just slapped his hands. 

“Is it the pregnancy?” Hyde asked. He was starting to get concerned. Even when Jackie was sick with a random flu-like virus thingy, she still didn’t get this bad. 

Jackie simply nodded and let out a shaky breath.

“Steven, I don’t think I can do this. I’ve only been pregnant for a few days probably, and already I feel like shit. I’m not supposed to be having these symptoms yet, if ever. I’m not going to be able to last nine months Steven, I’m sorry.” Jackie confessed with a shaky sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Hyde went up to her and kissed her on the cheek, right where the tear lay. He went to hug her and this time she let him. 

“Jackie, everything is going to be okay. If you don’t want to do this then you don’t have to.” Hyde reassured her and kissed her on her forehead. “I love you Jackie, you don’t have to worry about me. This is about you.” Hyde was really good at comforting her in times like these. Sure she had never been pregnant with him before, but he was always really comforting in his own way at least when Jackie had troubles, mostly with her parents. And she loved how open he was being and how talkative and commutative he was lately. 

Jackie only responded with an “I love you too.”

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Again, Hyde kissed her forehead. 

A few moments later, Jackie’s eyes opened. Her body remained still, but she had a look like she wanted to speak. 

“Steven, I don’t want to have an abortion with your child. I can’t let you give up your own child for me, especially considering your childhood.” Jackie always feared this, especially when she found out she was pregnant, but now it was all coming to a real fake reality. 

“Jackie, this isn’t about me. Besides this isn’t my child, it’s not even a child. It’s literally just a clump of cells at this point. I promise you when we have kids, it’ll be when we want to have kids, and when you physically can. I don’t think you can do it, and that’s okay. You’re not going to be able to do everything, no matter how cute you look when you try.” Hyde tried his best to lighten the mood. It didn’t really work. Jackie didn’t even chuckle.

“So, what do we do?” Jackie asked. She felt herself getting weaker, and it was starting to become a dangerous challenge just to keep her eyes open. She secretly felt like she needed to go to a hospital, but she didn’t want to worry Steven. Besides, it was probably nothing, women get pregnant all the time, she was just experiencing it worse. 

“Tomorrow, we can go to a Planned Parenthood and we can talk to set up an appointment to get an abortion.” Hyde informed her. He was beginning to grow panicked, he’d never seen her so lethargic before. But this was probably the quickest and most accessible way to have an abortion, through waiting a few hours. 

“And just so you know, you can change your mind at any time, just don’t let it be through guilt, let it be through desire.” He reminded her, hoping it’d give her a sense of hope. It didn’t. All it did was remind her that she wasn’t strong enough to do the thing she was made to do. Jackie just nodded in fake understanding. 

Hyde held her for a few moments before deciding to call and book an appointment. But before he had the chance to even pick up the phone, it rang. 

He picked it up, assuming it’d be Forman. 

“Hello?” Hyde asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Hyde?” Eric answered him. Yep he was right.

“Yeah, what’s up man” Hyde asked, growing more and more annoyed. He didn’t want to be playing catchup with Forman right now. 

“You’re in Chicago?” He asked confused “Why?” He followed up to himself

“Why not?” Hyde answered him, not wanting to exploit Jackie’s personal life to him, it wasn’t his business.

“Okay, well when are you coming back?” He inquired, mildly irritated

“Whenever.” He answered him dryly. Hyde wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone. 

“Okay cool, hey uh-” Eric was interrupted by the sound of a phone being dropped. He couldn’t hear anything, except for constant shuffling. 

“Hyde? Hyde? Hello??” Eric asked, assuming he just accidently dropped the phone. Unfortunately he was wrong. When he finally heard Hyde’s voice it sounded panicked and frazzled. 

“I can’t talk Forman, I gotta go.” And with no further explanation, Hyde hung up the phone and then picked it up again, dialing 911.

Jackie was laying there unconscious when EMTs showed up. Thankfully Hyde was dressed again, only in sweats, but he was dressed. They told him to step outside while they prepared Jackie onto the ambulance. One of the EMTs was asking a series of questions to Hyde. Hyde was struggling to pay attention, only focusing on the wellbeing of his fiancé, well hopefully his fiancé. 

He did tell them that she was pregnant, but also that she was going to end up getting an abortion. He knew that if they knew that she was pregnant, that they wouldn’t do x-rays on her, but if they knew they were going to get an abortion anyways, maybe it wouldn’t matter. Although both the EMTs and Hyde knew that this was all because she was pregnant, there wasn’t another reason besides that. He couldn’t help but feel like this was his fault. It was his sperm, and if she hadn’t gotten pregnant she’d have a job and wouldn’t be in an ambulance right now because her boyfriend made her feel like shit. 

When Hyde arrived to the hospital, they were already doing an emergency abortion. It was that bad. Hyde wondered if he should call anyone. Nobody was going to drive down to Chicago just to see Jackie get an abortion, but at the same time, this could very easily be the last time for Jackie to see her friends, even if she would be in surgery. They deserved a right to know. So Hyde walked over to a payphone, deposited some quarters and began dialing the Forman’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading!  
> I honestly didn't expect this to go this way, so I'm kinda surprised too.  
> Thank you guys for reviewing! They make my day!  
> Also, if you can't tell from reading this, yes I'm pro choice, and I'm sorry if you're offended by it, but what can you expect from a gay liberal?  
> On a happy note, I think I'm getting good at writing smut. ;)
> 
> Also: tomorrow is election day. VOTE! please vote!


	5. It's Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde waits anxiously for Jackie to get out of surgery, while wondering what would happen if she died on the table. It wasn't until thoughts became reality that things started to go blurry.

By the time the Forman’s got there, Hyde was sitting alone in the waiting room of the hospital, silently praying and obviously stressed. Literally anything could go wrong, complications happen all the time in surgeries. Especially an emergency surgery. 

He should have taken her to the hospital sooner

He should have at least called a doctor

He shouldn’t have gotten her pregnant in the first place

He should have told her when he felt the condom break

He shouldn’t have been so selfish

The next thing Hyde saw was Mr and Mrs Forman followed along with Fez and Forman and Donna. They all looked scared out of their minds when they rushed up to her.  
When they got to him, they immediately started demanding answers. 

Kitty was the first to speak, standing over him, “Steven, sweetie, what happened? You have to tell us what happened.” 

There was no way he was going to tell the most innocent mom who thought Hyde was still a virgin that his premarital sex with Jackie caused this. 

Donna rushed over to him and sat next to him. 

“Are you okay man what’s going on?” She asked, concerned about her two best friends

Hyde decided he could respond to her, “I don’t know man, I woke up and she was shivering but she had all these blankets around her. I was about to call the doctor when Forman called,” he gestured towards a very guilty looking eric, “and you wouldn’t shut up man and next thing I noticed Jackie was passed out and she was like really pale and she didn’t have a pulse.” 

Hyde was a literal wreck. How could this have happened. He could have possibly killed the only girl he could ever love, and the only girl, nevermind girl, person who loved him like she did. And he probably wasn’t going to get her back. He ran his hands up his face and stopped when took his glasses off and hooked them to his shirt. He was hunched over and fidgeting with his thumbs. 

Mrs Forman looked at Mr Forman and elbowed him, signaling him to say something. 

Mr Forman glared at her and looked back at Steven. “You know this is some really bad stuff going on with you right now, but just so you know, this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t ran off to Chicago like a dumb ass in the first place.” Red stared at him with a half-smirk. Kitty glared at him in disapproval. Hyde only shook his head, if he wasn’t there she still would’ve had this minor dilemma and she probably wouldn’t have been rushed to the hospital and she would have definitely died. But he wasn’t going to tell Red that, what’s the point of bringing up the fact that Hyde’s sperm got her in this problem in the first place. She would probably die on that operating table, if she hasn’t already. She probably did and the doctors were just stalling, it’s been hours, what’s taking so long. It’s like they can’t get anything done. He was literally depending on these doctors to give him an answer, and they’re just taking their sweet time. Definition of America for sure. 

Kitty sat down next to Hyde in a sympathetic gesture and Fez and Forman walked over.

“Man I am so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. Man, is there anything I can do?” Forman offered. Weirdly him being empathetic wasn’t helping, it was making it worse. And it wasn’t like it was Forman’s fault, this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for Hyde. He shouldn’t have ever dated Jackie in the first place. He shouldn’t have even been born. He was just a disappointment to others. There probably wasn’t a single time when anyone was ever appreciative of his existence. 

Fez was about to offer his sympathy when Hyde just stormed off. He ran outside and sat on a bench outside, needing fresh air. All the empty apologies were doing him literally nothing right now. He didn’t need anyone, he just needed Jackie. But it was obvious she didn’t need him. She would have been happy and healthy if it wasn’t for him. 

Hyde’s self deprecating thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Eric’s voice man. 

He was standing five feet behind him, but Hyde knew he was there. 

“Hyde man, the doctor came by.” Eric tried his best, Hyde was just such a complicated character. Hyde was now looking at him, scared for the next words to leave his lips.

“Man, I’m really sorry.” Hyde’s heart froze. He didn’t need to hear anything else of what Forman was saying. She was gone, she was gone and it was his fault. This was all his fault. The only thing Hyde could do was think of all their memories. When he came to Chicago, the past few days, getting engaged. 

Even the memories from early on in the relationship, made Hyde’s heart tear. All those times when they would be driving around in his car and they would debate over music, tease each other, then eventually have sex in his car. That was now all gone. 

All the memories of Jackie being sick, she really had a terrible immune system. He would come over, nurse her, and just stay the night with her. Then he’d always get sick, so it was an endless cycle. Even when she was sick she always smiled brightly at him when he walked through the doorway holding a bowl of soup on a tv tray with hot tea with some complimentary crackers. He’d never see that smile again. 

She was gone, she was just gone. He’d never get her back and all he could think to do was to hit something. If not something, someone. He needed to leave, he needed to leave before it was too late and he did something stupid. 

Eric was looking at Hyde who was totally freaking out, which is understandable, but he was starting to get concerned. He needed Hyde to say something, which wasn’t always Hyde’s strong suit. He figured he needed to be the one to break the ice.

“Hyde? How you doing, man? I mean, come on talk to me.” Eric said as he walked over and sat next to Hyde who now was facing the street while holding his knees up to his chest. 

“Go away Forman,” Hyde responded, continuing to look straight ahead of him. 

And with that Eric got up and left, he knew Hyde needed time to breathe and he should respect that. 

The second Eric left, Hyde’s face went down into his knees, not being able to hold it in anymore. She was gone, she was gone and there was nothing he could do to get her back. This couldn’t be it. She had to leave. Maybe the doctors were gone. No this wasn’t fair. She deserved to live, she had a future, if anyone should have been killed, it should have been him. She doesn’t deserve this. Hyde felt his face getting hot, and he prayed nobody he knew would walk through those doors. 

Suddenly, Hyde felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He kept his head down, out of fear it was someone like Donna or something. Hyde tried to secretly wipe his eyes and made it look like he was okay. He looked behind him and put his glasses back on. He saw Jackie’s doctor standing right beside him. He was old, had white hair. Definitely a silver fox to the people in the nursery home. No wonder he couldn’t save her. 

“Hey.” Hyde said, silently wishing him to jump off a cliff and die a slow and painful death. 

“Hello sir, I assume you know Ms Burkhart--,” The doctor said, referring to Jackie’s death. 

“Yeah, my friend told me,” Hyde cut him off, he didn’t need to hear someone to say the words. 

“Son, I am really sorry, we tried everything we could-” The doctor was cut off by a sly scoff made by Hyde. 

“Son, I know you think I did this on purpose, or I’m not qualified to be a doctor at my age, but i assure you, we really did do everything we could. Ms Burkhart simply suffered from an extreme lack of blood loss and, we tried, son, we tried. She’s on life support right now and all your friends are saying their goodbyes if you’d like to as well.” The doctor comforted him terribly. He didn’t care how hard they tried, they didn’t try hard enough. 

“Yeah, can I see her?” Hyde asked. He should at least say his farewell to her, for the final time. The real final time. 

The doctor led him to Jackie’s room, accompanied by a weeping Donna, who was exiting her room, hundreds of dollars worth of machines, and a nurse who was clearly anxious to pull the plug. 

Hyde went to sit down next to Jackie. She had tubes coming out of her everywhere, she completely lacked color, her eyes were shut, she was covered in a blanket, and her hair was becoming extremely tangled. The doctors should feel ashamed letting the most gorgeous girl die looking like this. She looked like she was miserable, but nonetheless, she was basically dead. 

Hyde held her hand and thought of everything he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, to please wake up, that this couldn’t be it, he wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to take away from her pain. He kissed the back of her hand and laid it on her abdomen. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye, but he knew he had to. He needed her to be happy, and if she was happy dead, and not in pain, then Hyde would let her go. He knew just by looking at her that she wouldn’t want to live like this. Constant doctor visits, definitely being infertile, feeling sick and exhausted all the time. He knew he needed her to be happy. And he was ready to let her go. Hyde looked at her one last time and walked out of the room.

As Hyde walked out, Mr and Mrs Forman walked in. Hyde walked down the hall and found the waiting room and sat next to Fez and Donna. Apparently Forman had gone to the bathroom. Hyde couldn’t think of anything else except for Jackie. How was he supposed to get over this. 

Hyde was zoned out in his thoughts when he saw Donna looking down the hallway confused and concerned. Hyde snapped back to reality and heard the sound of angry bickering coming from Jackie’s room. Hyde and Donna had almost sprinted down to her room and walked in. Fez was left sleeping on the uncomfortable, green chairs. 

When Hyde got in he saw the doctors arguing with Red and Kitty while an angry nurse stood annoyed, suspiciously close to the cord. 

“What’s going on?” Hyde demanded, he didn’t know why, but he felt like he deserved to be a part of this conversation. 

“Nothing sweetie, why don’t you just go wait out here.” Mrs. Forman responded, gesturing for him and Donna to leave. 

“No, we deserve to know. What’s going on?” Donna demanded

“We’re arguing about how these dumbass doctors won’t give permission to pull the plug for Jackie because we’re not her legal guardians.” Red answered them. 

Hyde wasn’t paying any attention to anything except for the sleeping Jackie. His eyes were probably playing tricks on him due to his lack of sleep, but he could swear he just saw her toe twitch. 

Hyde’s eyes roamed her entire body, hoping for some sort of miracle that she was still living. He saw her mildly shuffle in her bed, but everyone was too focused on their debate to notice. Hyde elbowed Donna to get her attention and slightly pointed at her. 

When Donna saw Jackie’s eyes try to open she shouted at the doctor who was arguing with the Formans. The nurse obviously noticed, but did nothing to help her. 

It wasn’t until Jackie began choking on the tubes in her mouth that the doctors noticed. The nurses pretended to be shocked as they began removing tubes from her and Jackie started gasping for air. 

Hyde rushed over to her and rubbed her back, trying to help her breathe. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. She looked up at him, scared and confused. 

Hyde didn’t care about anything right now, nothing could get in the way of his happiness knowing that Jackie was alive and going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter!  
> I know it was kinda an emotional roller-coaster and I'm kinda self-conscientious that Hyde was a little OOC.  
> Please let me know what you guys think in the comments!  
> And just so you know, there will be an eventual HEA, don't worry!  
> Also I feel like this was a little short, so I'll try to add a longer one next chapter, and I promise it will be much happier!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, please review!


	6. i wanna get nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes this is an ariana grande reference
> 
> Jackie is recovering when she and Hyde are told they can't have sex for 12 weeks, while stressing on how they're supposed to pay for the hospital bills plus the wedding.

Two weeks had passed since Jackie’s “incident” and she was never left alone in her hospital room. He’s with her when she goes to sleep and he’s with her when she wakes up. She knows how exhausted and stressed he must be but he’d never tell her. He doesn’t want her to worry. 

The best thing is Hyde makes everyday count with Jackie. He tells her he loves her nearly every second of the day. He helps her use the restroom like she’s an old lady. He tells her how cute she looks even though she doesn’t have her makeup. She knows he’s doing this to be sweet and supportive but a part of her feels guilty. 

She knows how terrible he must have felt when she basically died, and she feels guilty for making him feel guilty. She wants him to know how appreciative she is of his kindness. 

Right now Hyde was sitting next to her on the edge of her bed with a hand on her knee, his glasses nowhere to be found. He was smiling at her eating some loose crackers so delicately. 

“Would you stop looking at me like that?” She joked with him. 

“Like what?” He teased. Even when Jackie succumbs to a near death experience, they are still able to tease each other like before and Hyde cherishes it. 

Jackie simply chuckles at him and leans up to kiss him. Seeing her struggle, Hyde leans down and meets her lips for her for a small, tender kiss. Jackie laughs into the kiss as they are interrupted by the doctor. Hyde begrudgingly pulls back and looks up at the doctor. 

“Okay kids, sorry for interrupting the honeymoon, but you guys can’t do that for a little bit.” The doctor informed them. 

Jackie looked at Steven then looked at the doctor with a confused look. 

“What do you mean?” Jackie asked, confident of the answer. 

Hyde noticed Jackie’s concerned look and began silently wondering the same thing. 

“You two are going to have to refrain from sexual relations for about twelve weeks.” 

Immediately, Jackie and Hyde looked at the doctor in frustration, but softened their glare due to eventually understanding that sex is what got them there in the first place. 

The Formans later walked in and greeted Jackie and Hyde, not hearing their previous conversation. Jackie looked annoyed at the amount of people in her room. It was fun when she was with just Hyde and he was caring for her. Now his face was illuminated in a soft tent of zen and aloofness that Jackie hated. 

Jackie zoned out but jumped back to reality when she saw Hyde looking at the ground anxiously. The doctor was talking to the Forman’s privately so Jackie couldn’t hear them. Jackie looked at Hyde in confusion but he missed her stare, so instead she asked him, 

“What’s going on?” 

“Nothin’ doll, don’t worry about it.” Hyde answered her in a soft whisper. He was facing her and trying unsuccessfully to comfort her by tucking strands of her hair behind her ear. 

Jackie looked at him in disgust.

“Steven, don’t treat me like a child. I deserve to know what’s going on with me.” Jackie demanded in a low whisper to prevent drawing attention to her. 

“Okay so, your bills are kinda stacking and I don’t know if I can afford it and the ring, even with the Forman’s help” Hyde confessed. He didn’t want to tell her because she didn’t want to seem like a burden, and now in her eyes, she was. 

“Oh. How much is it?” Jackie asked, fear running over her eyes

“I don’t know.” Hyde lied in an attempt to not stress her that only made her irritated.

“Steven, tell me.” She commanded in less of a whisper, but still not grasping the Forman’s or the doctor’s attention. They must be seriously committed to their conversation. 

“Okay, don’t freak out, but it’s about $15,000, not including the ring. With the ring, close to 20k, and plus the wedding, and I’m sorry Jackie, I really am. I don’t want you to stress, so we’ll figure something out.” Hyde unwillingly confessed. 

Jackie simply looked at her with a blank, stunned expression. 

Seconds later, she commented with, “oh.”

“Yeah,” Hyde responded and then kissed her forehead in a form of reassurance. 

“What if we hold back on the engagement until I get a job and we pay this off,” Jackie offered. She didn’t want to hold back on the wedding, but certain things came first. 

“Jackie, you and I both know, you don’t want to do that.” Hyde explained

“Yeah, but we won’t be able to afford it. I just think this is more of a necessity.” Jackie exclaimed, talking at normal volume now. 

“Look, we’ll talk about it later,” Hyde told her, not really in the mood to argue right now.   
Jackie agreed by simply nodding along and drawing their attention back to the Forman’s and noticing how they were finally coming to a consensus. 

Mrs Forman walked over to Jackie sympathetically which ended up creeping Jackie out. She sat down on the end of Jackie’s bed and took her hand. 

“Mrs Forman, what’s going on, you’re creeping me out.” Jackie told her, confused

“Me and Mr Forman have decided we are going to help you two out with the hospital bills and pay for them fully. It’s not like this is your fault, so we’re going to take care of it.” The doctor looked at Mrs Forman with a confused expression at the last part, but Hyde showed him a glare that told him to shut up. 

Jackie glanced back up at Steven awkwardly and then looked back to Mrs Forman. 

“Mrs Forman, you guys don’t have to do that.” Jackie told her. 

“Jackie, while that’s sweet, you don’t have to worry about it. We’ll take care of it.” Jackie hated those five words, ‘We’ll take care of it.’ This was the worst attempt at sympathy Jackie has ever witnessed, and she dated a Kelso for three years. 

“Mrs Forman, we can’t let you do this. Me and Jackie will be fine.” Hyde promised her. 

Mrs Forman only shook her head and told them that the final decision was settled, She and Red would pay for the bills. 

Jackie and Hyde hated this solution, and wouldn’t stop trying to fight it. 

When Jackie and Hyde were dismissed from the hospital, Hyde drove Jackie to their motel room and carried her in to set her on the bed. He laid her on her side of the bed and tucked her in. Jackie simply looked up at him, feeling love swell in her heart. She loved seeing this side of him. The side that was only reserved for her. 

He went back and closed and locked the door and turned off the lights. When he returned he placed a kiss on top of her head and laid down next to her, holding her tightly. He tried not to think, and be fully in the moment, but it was nearly impossible considering everything that happened. 

“What are we going to do?” Jackie asked anxiously. 

“I don’t know. Let’s just get some rest.” Hyde told her, desperate for a few minutes of sleep, alone with Jackie. 

“But I’m not tired, and the only things that make me tired I can’t do.” Jackie complained to him, unaware that he was already asleep. 

Jackie turned to face him and finally realized that he was far past asleep. She looked at him and simply kissed him tenderly on his lips. It took everything in her power to not wake him up and go further, but she knew she couldn’t 

She grabbed his hands down by her waist and brought them to her chest and began playing with his fingers. She took his hand and playfully let it fall on her face. She took his left ring finger and began licking it and sucking it. She nibbled on it gently before she noticed Hyde’s erection beaming up, clearly he was having interesting dreams. Pleased by his reaction, she continued, she loved pleasing him. 

He had this content smile on his face, still asleep, but having very animated dreams. She began to notice his legs start twitching when a slight, “Jackie,” escaped his lips. It was good to know he was only dreaming about her. Jackie desperately wanted to continue, but knew that it was unfair and wrong, and probably unwanted by the doctor, even if she was doing it to him. Jackie wondered if Hyde would want her to continue, considering how he was obviously enjoying where it was going. Jackie decided against it, considering how he wouldn’t do it to her, so he deserved the same respect. She set his hand down and kissed him softly and noticed his erection collapse. 

She turned back around and tried to catch some sleep, when she felt his hands wrap around her waist. Hyde leaned down and kissed the area right below her ear. 

“Why’d you stop?” He asked in a sexy whisper. 

Jackie stared up at him confused when realization hit. 

“You were awake?” Jackie exclaimed and turned her body so that it was facing him again. 

Hyde pulled her closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Of course I was awake. How could I sleep through that?” He teased her, recognizing how embarrassed she was. 

“So, I’ll ask again, why’d you stop?” He asked and placed a sweet yet firm kiss on her lips. 

“I uh, didn’t want to do anything to take advantage of you.” Jackie admitted. 

“Sweetie, you can take advantage of me all night long.” Hyde said as he smiled, seeing Jackie laugh at his comment, he picked her up and placed her on his lap. 

Hyde leaned up and Jackie met him halfway and kissed. Jackie began pushing him further into the mattress and grinded her hips into his. Jackie placed sweet kisses all over his face and let her lips travel down to his neck. She attacked him on the spot that drove him crazy, where his collarbone meets his neck. He moaned her name and brought his hand up to cup her face and bring it back up to her face and kissed her firmly on the lips. It wasn’t until things were falling into dangerous territory when Hyde remembered. He stopped her before things went further and she responded with a disappointed and confused look. 

“What?” She asked him. 

“Jackie, we can’t, the doctor said.” He answered her. He loved seeing her like this and he reached up to touch her face sympathetically. 

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be satisfied.” Jackie responded with a smirk.

“Jackie,” Hyde protested, but Jackie cut him off with her lips.

Jackie made it to his ear and whispered, “let me.”

Her hot breath lingered for so long and it would make anybody go crazy. 

Jackie sucked and pulled on his ear lobe making him go crazy. 

Jackie’s hands went up his shirt, bringing it with her while gliding her hands up his chest and squeezing his pecs. Hyde couldn’t help but moan but Jackie cut him off with a sudden kiss and nibbled on his lip. When she pulled back, she lowered her body and made kisses down his stomach and abdomen. She had a hand enlocked with his while another one was tracing down to his bulge. 

Jackie’s hand escaped his and she worked on his belt buckle all while Hyde was staring down at her with an excited smile on his face. When she took the belt off and threw it, Hyde felt blood rushing down to his rising bulge. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down and through them to the side. She leaned down and saw his member poking through his underwear, standing strong and tall. Jackie looked at him, slightly nervous. She’s done this several times before, but she is annoyed about the fact that he can’t do anything to her. 

“Jackie, you don’t have to if you don’t want” Hyde responded to her nervous stare. 

“Huh. No I’m fine, I just haven’t done this in weeks and I just want you inside of me so badly. But we can’t for like 6 months.” Jackie answered him, embarrassed

“Jackie, it’s not 6 months. It’s like three.” Hyde answered her. 

“Wow that’s so much better.” Jackie teased him. 

“Jacks, it’s not that bad, it’ll be fun when we get to really do it again.” He reassured her and enlocked her fingers with his again. 

“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have to worry about dying or getting pregnant again. Besides at least you’re getting something, I’m getting nothing.” Jackie pouted, rubbing concentric circles around the palm of his hand. 

“Jacks, you’ll be okay, I promise. Besides aren’t you going on a different birth control now?” Hyde asked and Jackie nodded in response. 

“Exactly, so we don’t have to worry about this very much. Besides I’ll make sure to wear condoms as well. Also, I will gladly keep you content and satisfied like you’re doing me right now.” Hyde teased her, 

“Are we allowed?” Jackie asked, mildly scared. She wanted him so badly, but she was scared of the consequences. 

“Oh trust me, we’re allowed.” Hyde joked and turned her over so that he was on top. He kissed her and ventured down to her neck and her breasts. Jackie felt his pulsing bulge against her, and she couldn’t help but feel anxious. He noticed how distracted she was and attacked the top of her breasts, leaving a definite hickey. 

Seeing that she was still distracted, he pulled apart and asked her what was wrong. 

She responded with nothing, but noticed Hyde’s disbelieving glare she told him the truth. 

“I kinda just want to do this for you right now. I don’t think I’m ready for you to do it to me.” She confessed

“Jackie, that’s totally cool. Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asked. Jackie wasn’t one for keeping quiet about her feelings. 

“I saw how happy you were doing this and I didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Why would I be disappointed?” He joked with her. 

“I don’t know,” Jackie replied, slightly chuckling. 

Hyde responded by flipping Jackie over so she was on top of his thighs, making Jackie leave a sudden squeal. 

Hyde chuckled and ran his hands up her sides, lifting her arms over her head. Jackie brought herself down to him again and she played with the waistband of his underwear while kissing him tenderly.   
She removed his boxers and through them to the side and ran kisses down his chest again. She stopped when she got to his shaft and stared up at him innocently. 

Jackie gleamed down at his rock hard member and slowly took him into her mouth. She started with licking his tip and placing soft kisses down his shaft until she reached his base. She travelled back up, centered her mouth around his tip. She let herself go down onto him, slightly biting and scraping her against his member, making Hyde scream. When Hyde felt himself about to cum into her mouth, he gripped onto the mattress and prepared for sweet release. When he finally did, she slightly smirked and swallowed, making Hyde scream. 

When she pulled off, she brought herself back to Hyde and kissed him allowing him to taste himself. Doesn’t taste very good, but she seemed to like it. He kissed her on the top of her head as she turned her back into him. He placed kisses along the crook of her neck and finished with a firm kiss on her cheek. 

“I love you Jackie,” Hyde confessed in a slightly teasing way.

“Trust me Steven, I know.” She teased, allowing him to chuckle slightly. 

“And I love you too.” She said and turned to kiss him again before settling into the bed again and going to sleep with Hyde directly on top of her, not tired anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this!  
> I love ariana grande so you guys should totally check out her new album, Positions.
> 
> Please comment, I love reading them!


	7. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie and Hyde move back to Point Place to receive gratifying news, but only after meeting someone from Hyde's past at a local diner.

The next day Jackie woke up alone with all the lights on. She was confused, but just assumed Steven was already up. When she got up to go to the bathroom, sure enough, she saw a figure standing behind the curtain lathering his firm, muscular, toned body with soap while the water washed him down in a soothing manner. Jackie got so lost in the fantasy in her head going on behind the curtain, she had to remind herself that she had to restrain herself from jumping him right there in the shower and just take him all morning, long and hard hours. 

Jackie contemplated going in and just preventing herself from going further than third base, but she knew this all too well. She would get in the water, push him up against the wall despite his protests about her health, she would forget everything and ride him and wouldn’t let him complain. 

Unbeknownst to Jackie, while being trapped in her own thoughts, Hyde had noticed Jackie’s presence. She wasn’t exactly stealthy and was really good at making her presence clear. Especially when she left the door wide open, letting in a draft. He turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. He put on a towel and walked directly in front of Jackie who was staring off into space. 

“Jackie,” Hyde said, waving a hand in front of her eyes

“Earth to Jackie?” He asked while clapping in her face  
Still not getting an answer out of her, he did the only thing he knew to do when Jackie did this, which was quite often. 

He pushed her up against the wall and at first she didn’t react, but once his lips attacked hers, and she felt his soaking body pushing her against the wall, she snapped back into reality and kissed back, hard. Getting distracted, he travelled to her neck and she let out a whimper as her nails clawed at his back. It wasn’t until he felt his rocking bulge press up against her legs, that Jackie remembered. 

“Steven, Steven we can’t” Jackie reminded him

“Yes we can,” he protested. 

“Steven.” Jackie said and pushed him away. 

Defeated, he stood straight up again and readjusted the towel that had been slipping off his waist. 

“Fine. But you’re getting some tonight whether you like it or not.” He teasingly demanded

Jackie chuckled and stood on her tippy-toes to cup his face and kiss him tenderly, yet forcefully on his lips. 

Jackie took his hand and led him out the bathroom and pushed him on the bed. With no explanation, Hyde was left on the bed, watching Jackie rummage through her bag and pull out some boxers. She threw them to him and he caught them, confused as to how she got a hold of them. 

“How’d you get these?” He asked, curious yet delighted

“You think I would leave my boyfriend in another state and not steal a pair of his underwear he may or may not have left at my house?” Jackie asked him sarcastically

“Kinda stalkerish”

“Stalkerish or hot?” Jackie teasingly asked while sauntering to him and sitting on his lap. Now that he was sitting up, he was able to feel his hands rub up and down her sides and it was getting progressively more difficult to stop. 

Jackie’s hands ran up his legs, still wrapped in a towel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to grind on top of him, while licking up his neck. 

“God, Jackie.” Hyde groaned. 

“Baby, we can't,” Hyde sighed, defeated.

“Yes we can,” Jackie said teasing him with her previous encounter with him in the bathroom.

Realizing what she was doing, he let his head fall back as a silent moan escaped his lips.

“I hate you so much.” He teased her, now looking directly at her. 

“Yeah, but you hate it more when I do this.” 

Jackie removed the towel from his lap and decided to torture him by rubbing her hands up his thighs while gripping at his lower abdomen. 

At her actions, Hyde released a groan.

At his reaction, Jackie was satisfied and got up and closed the door to the bathroom behind her as she walked in, leaving Hyde with an uncontent boner and blue balls.

He got up and put the briefs on and tried to catch some sleep while Jackie was getting ready for the day. 

When Jackie got out, she found Hyde trying to fall asleep, covered up to his waist in a blanket, his back to hers. Out of mere enjoyment of teasing her sleeping boyfriend, Jackie ran over and jumped on his back, forcing Hyde to immediately react by covering his head with the blanket as Jackie tried to assault him by placing small, fake kisses over his face. 

Failing to get an interesting reaction, Jackie slowly let her hands trace down to the bottom of the blanket, now at his waist. She suddenly pulled it over him and began assaulting him with tickles and kisses. Getting a satisfying reaction, begging her to stop, she turned to her side as he did as well. 

“You’re pure evil you know.” He reminded her

“I know.” Jackie said condescendingly with a smirk. 

“So what are we doing?” She asked him, wanting to do something fun. 

“Well, Mrs Forman actually called before you woke up, and we’re heading back today around one.”

Jackie looked at the time and noticed that it read 11:43

“Oh well, we have some time.”

“Yeah, I figured we’d grab some lunch and then head back.” He suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.”

“Great so I need to actually put my clothes on.” He joked and slightly snickered. 

“Yeah you do that.”

“Hey, you could get your stuff together you know.”

“Yeah but why would I do that when I have all this time to not do it.” Jackie joked and Hyde just looked at her jokingly and rolled his eyes. 

Jackie watched him pull his pants on and mess with his belt. It was taking her everything in her power to not force him to stop and just kiss him and take him right here. She and Steven had gone a whole 18 days without ‘sex’ and it was killing her. 

When he had finally finished getting dressed, he pulled her off the bed and led her to his car.  
When they got settled, he immediately asked where to eat.

“I don’t know.”

“Jackie you always say that, and you and me both know that that’s not true”

“Well this time I don’t know. I haven’t really checked out the hospital lately since you put me in the hospital” Jackie admitted honestly 

“Yeah sorry about that” Hyde responded, not knowing what to say.

“It’s okay. It was worth it.” Jackie said with a smile and he leaned in to kiss her, longing for the taste of her mouth on his. 

He ended up pulling away too soon, disappointing Jackie. 

“You’re no fun.” She teased him

“I know.” He teased her back and gave her a short kiss on her lips before returning to driving. 

Jackie and Hyde pulled into a diner a few blocks away and got out of the car. They walked to the door and when they walked in, they could tell this was probably going to be a disappointing meal. There were hardly any people in there that weren’t old, white, fat, bald men wearing confederate flag hats with a bald eagle tee shirt. It smelled like grease and cigarette smoke and the hostess had atrocious makeup. She was wearing pink eyeshadow, with smeared blue eye liner, bold red lips, with an obnoxious amount of blush. She looked at them and immediately had a coughing fit. She had a terrible smoker’s cough. Jackie looked at Hyde, disturbed, who was paying too much attention to the gross guys making eyes on Jackie. 

“Jackie, we don’t have to eat here if you want.” Hyde whispered. 

“No Steven, I’m fine I promise.”

“Are you sure?” Hyde asked, confused. Normally, she wouldn’t set foot in here for more than two seconds. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jackie lied. She hated the vibes of this place, but she didn’t want to annoy him, which was weird because Jackie had never felt so weird about impressing Hyde, especially with something trivial like this. 

“Okay.” Hyde relented, and turned his attention to the hostess, in the midst of her hacking, her face now completely crimson. 

Hyde simply looked at her then looked back at Jackie and just took her hand and sat down at the nearest booth. They sat across from each other and as soon as they were seated, he began fidgeting with her fingers. 

Soon, a waitress with greasy, dirty blonde hair appeared with a terrible attitude, lipstick smeared on her chin, paintyhose slightly teared, with the first three buttons unbuttoned. 

As soon as Hyde saw her, his stomach dropped. 

“What do you guys want to drink?” She said with a snarl. 

“Uh just two waters,” Jackie answered for them both. 

The waitress walked back, not noticing Hyde’s stare

“Steven, what’s wrong?” Jackie asked

“Huh? Oh. Nothing, I just know that waitress.”

“Really? Who?”

“It doesn’t matter, Jackie. She clearly doesn’t remember me.”

“Well, was she important to you?”

“Kinda,”

“Steven, just tell me.”

Hyde was silent for a while, and looked at the table. Jackie began to suspect the worst. 

“Did you sleep with her?”

Shocked, Hyde’s head immediately shot up, “Absolutely not!”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Okay, just don’t freak out.”

“Steven, you’re scaring me” Jackie was really getting concerned. If it wasn’t someone he slept with, then who would it be that has him so frazzled. No conclusions came to Jackie’s mind, so she just waited for Hyde’s answer. 

Right when he was about to reveal her connection with this woman, she returned with their waters. 

“What do you guys want to eat?” She asked, still grumpy. Her appearance was somehow worse. Her pencil was in that rat’s nest she calls hair. Her skirt was torn down the back, and her pink, satin underwear was sagging. 

“Uh, actually we haven’t really looked at the menu.” Jackie answered her, trying to dispel her.

“There is no menu, we literally just have some old hot dogs and some fires. Although, if you get the hot dogs, I’ll warn you, they’re a little moldy.”

“We’ll just get some fires.” Hyde said snarky, getting really uncomfortable with her presence

The waitress looked at him suspiciously, 

“Do I know you?” she asked. She hadn’t really gotten a good look at him, and his voice sounded so familiar. 

“That depends, who are you asking?” He answered her

“Sorry sweetie, you just reminded me an awful lot like my son.” She responded, not noticing Hyde’s flustered look or Jackie’s surprised glare. 

When she walked away Jackie turned to Hyde

“Steven, that’s your mom?”

“Not necessarily.” Hyde did anything to avoid this inevitable conversation.

“Steven,” Jackie glared sideways at him.

“Okay, so technically, yeah. She’s my mom.” Hyde said looking down at the table again. 

“Oh my god. And she doesn’t recognize you?” Jackie tried her best to comfort him. 

Hyde simply nodded, avoiding her empathetic gaze. 

“Steven, I’m so sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?”

Hyde immediately shook his head, hating the conversation. Jackie responded with a sympathetic nod and picked up his hands. 

“I know something that might make you feel better.” Jackie said trying to get a smile out of him.

Hyde chuckled, he loved it when she did this. When she avoided the conversation she wanted to have for Hyde’s benefit. 

“And what would that be?” He played along. 

“You’ll have to wait and see. Maybe when we get back to the motel room, you’ll get to see for yourself.”

The waitress returned with their fries and they hurried and ate them. They weren’t terrible, they were cold and unseasoned, but they’ve both had worse.

They paid and left within ten minutes and made it back to their room. After some afternoon delight, they head out to leave around two. 

They eventually made it back to the Forman’s around five, which made some decent timing, considering the extra stops they took to eat or makeout.

When the sliding door opened, and Jackie and Hyde emerged from the doorway, each with a bag in their hands, Kitty jumped up and ran to hug them. 

Hyde and Jackie looked at each other awkwardly until Kitty let go and led them to sit down at the table. 

Kitty sat with them and tried to make small talk, while confusing both Jackie and Hyde. 

“I know you guys are tired, but the main reason, I’m having you two sit here is to tell you about a way we can pay for Jackie’s bills. But I’d like to do it with Red, but since he’s being a grouch, he’ll just have to wait out.” Kitty informed them.

Hyde and Jackie nodded, dreading this conversation. 

“Okay so, Steven, WB called and he wanted to see how Jackie was doing. We got to talking and I might have accidentally mentioned how expensive the bills were. Now he’s agreeing to help out by paying the medical bills with one small condition. Jackie, I ended up mentioning how you two were engaged, and Jackie, he wants to walk you down the aisle and give you away.”

Jackie looked at Kitty with an ecstatic yet surprised expression. 

“Mrs Forman, of course he can give me away. I’ve always wanted to be given away by a father who hasn’t been arrested for bribery.”

“Oh that is so great!” Kitty began clapping excitedly. 

She ran out of the room and left Jackie and Hyde alone. 

“Jackie, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think we can accept WB’s money.”

“Why not?” Jackie asked, knowing it was about his pride. 

“Jackie, we can’t accept charity from him.”

“Steven, this isn’t charity. Charity is asking him to pay for the bills, the wedding, and an apartment.” 

“I know, but still.”

“Look Steven, I know you like to do things without help, but I think we need this. I mean, there’s no way we would have been able to afford the wedding. I mean the ring already is probably expensive.”

Hyde hated how much sense she was making, he didn’t want it to seem like he was making things harder for WB. Although he's a millionaire, there’s no way he’d have any trouble.

“Okay fine, but no more than the medical bills.”

“Yay!” Jackie squealed and kissed him and led him down to the basement with some of their things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter, but I feel like it's kinda forced.  
> Idk let me know what you guys think!  
> And in case you've been living under a rock, we finally got trump out of office!  
> Finally.  
> Don't be offended if you're a trumpie, get a better personality
> 
> Anyways, please review!  
> Also I'm going to try to update daily instead of every other day, but I've been dealing with some family stuff at home so it's been kinda stressful.  
> So, if I don't update, I'm probably dealing with that   
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Kill All Men

Hyde woke up with Jackie in his arms laying on the cot in his old room. Mrs Forman had just informed them that WB was going to pay for the medical bills, which Hyde didn’t really like, but Jackie did, so he relented. It would make Jackie happy and that’s the most important thing. 

When Hyde saw Jackie begin to stir as she woke up, he turned her over on her back and kissed her sweetly. He wanted to go further, but decided against it considering anyone could walk through that door at any given moment, plus they’re still technically not supposed to. Jackie had a big day ahead of her with a job interview, and every time he saw her stressed, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

It wasn’t like he told her not to go, but she would have easily gotten the job if it wasn’t for him. If it wasn’t for her getting pregnant, if it wasn’t for Hyde giving up, if it wasn’t for falling in love with the wrong person. 

They’ve been together for almost three years, yet Hyde still can’t get over his remaining insecurity, he could be making her so unhappy without realizing it. 

Jackie and him could easily get married and have kids now, but what happens in 15 years when money’s tight, kids are annoying, nothing is interesting, and the one person who you agreed to do this with is unhappy all the time because of you?

Sure, Jackie’s happy now, but people fall out of love all the time, and with Hyde being his stupid self, that could happen at any time. And the more he tried to ignore it, the worse it got because if she did leave him when he was so madly in love with her, what would he do?

Jackie had always been the reason for waking up and without her, life just seemed meaningless. 

Jackie got up to go shower and get dressed for the day as Hyde went and got breakfast upstairs. 

He walked in to find Mrs Forman at the table with Mr Forman, who was reading the newspaper. 

“Mornin,’” Hyde said as he dragged his feet. 

“Good morning.” Red said, noticing the scowl on his face

“Problems with Jackie?” He asked, grinning, catching Kitty’s attention

“What’s going on with Jackie?” KItty asked. She had always liked her and Steven, she had a right to be concerned, but everything was fine, so no reason to worry.   
“Nothing, we’re doing good.” Hyde replied as he went to the fridge to get orange juice. 

He poured himself a glass and walked over to the table, releasing a yawn as he walked. 

Kitty and Red were staring at him suspiciously, neither one of them eating their eggs. 

Hyde noticed the glare, but rather not discuss it because he and Jackie were not something to discuss right now. 

“You two stressing over money?” Red asked, with a smirk

“No,” Hyde lied, continuing to stare at the table and eat his eggs. 

“Did something happen?” he continued to pester him 

“No, we’re fine” Hyde replied, and shot him a ‘back off’ look.

“Steven, you know if something happened, you can talk about it?” Kitty tried to comfort him

“Mrs Forman, I’m fine. We’re fine, me and Jackie are fine.” Hyde said and jabbed at his eggs. 

“Well, you’re not fine if you’re stabbing your breakfast like a barbarian.” Kitty saif facetiously 

Hyde looked up at her, then immediately looked back down. 

“Kitty, leave the boy alone.” 

At that moment, Jackie decided to walk through the door, catching a nervous stare from Kitty. 

She sat next to Steven and kissed him on the corner of his lips. He didn’t return the kiss as usual and he seemed off today. 

“What’s wrong” she asked

“Nothing man I’m good.” He said. He searched his brain for an excuse to leave. He didn’t eat nearly enough food, and he didn’t want Mrs Forman to think he didn’t like her cooking. 

“You want my eggs?” he asked Jackie. She nodded in return.

He gave her the plate and she ate off of it. 

“What’s wrong Steven?” Kitty asked again

“Nothing, I’m just not hungry.”   
Hyde got up and left the kitchen, ignoring the confused glare made by Jackie.

“Is something wrong with Steven, Jackie?” Kitty asked, growing more concerned

“I don’t think so. But even if there was, he wouldn’t talk to me about it.” 

“That’s because he’s a man.” Red said, now paying more attention to his newspaper again. 

Jackie simply got up and took her plate to the sink and rushed down to the basement, also growing more concerned. 

Jackie found Hyde sitting on the couch, staring at the tv. 

She walked over to him and sat right next to him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. He again didn’t return the kiss. 

“Steven, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Steven, this is the second time you didn’t kiss me back when I kissed you.”

“Either I’m a bad kisser, or you’re upset, and you and I both know I’m not a bad kisser,” Jackie humbly bragged, trying to get anything out of him. Instead she got nothing, just complete and utter zen. God she hated that. 

“Jackie, trust me, I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That’s not my problem.” He said grumpily

“Steven, what is with you? Just tell me so we can talk about it.” Jacki demanded

“No!” Hyde responded.

“Why not?”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about.”

“Bullshit. Tell me the truth right now or so help me God Steven, I will walk out that door to my job interview, I’ll get the job, move into a big city, and then I won’t see you for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?”

The only thing that came to his mind was, ‘at least she’d be happy’.

“Well, it wouldn’t matter what you did Jackie.”

“Are you serious right now?” Getting no response from Hyde she quickly got up and ran out of the basement, holding back the tears. 

Hyde watched her walk out the door and immediately regretted everything. He regretted telling her to basically go, regretted going to chicago, getting back together with her, making her unhappy for three solid years, inevitably, he regretted dating her in the first place.

Jackie walked up the steps to the basement and walked with urgency to Donna’s house. She let herself in and went to the phone. 

Jackie dialed a number and got a receptionist on the phone. Trying to hold back the tears, she proceeded,

“Hi, yes I’m Jackie Burkhart. I had an appointment with Mrs Bonesio today about a job interview, and I was hoping to reschedule, I uhm, am having some family stuff going on right now, and I don’t think i can attend the meeting this afternoon.” She explained, she hoped they would believe her. There was no way she was going to go to an interview when she was emotionally unstable, considering how well that went last time. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs Bonesio doesn’t take reschedulizations with interviews.” 

Sighing in defeat, Jackie did the only thing she could do, “Okay, I’ll be there today then,” and immediately hung up, not giving her a chance to respond. 

Jackie got out of the interview at around three. She felt terrible. They said she’d call, but she knew there was no way she was getting it. The job was a ‘famous’ talk show host, Christina Bonesio’s assistant. It wasn’t classy, but it was money, and hopefully she would have gotten promoted. She wasn’t even good enough to be a maid. 

When she returned to Donna’s house, she saw a frantic looking Donna, silently stressing over a bowl of ice cream.

“Donna, what’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh nothing, it’s just, Hyde wanted me to give you this note. He told me not to read it, but I did. And, I’m just going to leave now,” Donna explained, handing her a folded up note with the word Jackie scribbled on it. 

Jackie took it, scared and watched Donna walk into the Den with no explanation. 

Carefully and slowly, Jackie read the note, and she felt her heart shatter as she read,

Jackie, 

I’ve been thinking, and I realized  
how happy you are when you do   
things for yourself. I don’t want to be   
the reason why you’re unhappy, which I feel   
like I would be if we stayed together. I know   
you’re probably pissed or confused, but just know   
I’m sorry and I’ve been feeling insecure  
about this for a while now, and   
I love you, and I always will. 

Steven

Jackie couldn’t stand for much longer, she felt like she was going to collapse. She sat down and just replayed what could have happened to make him so insecure. It didn’t make any sense, they were happy, and they were happy together. Sure she could make it on her own if she wanted to, but she wanted to be with Steven, and to go through life with him.

She began wondering what this meant. Steven probably never wanted to marry her, or thought he did but ended up regretting it. This means, all of this was a waste. Everything. Jackie began to realize how she was totally screwed over. 

Hecould have just made it easier and said no. None of this would have happened. He could have been a better boyfriend and show interest in her, so that way she wouldn’t feel so doubtful. She shouldn’t have taken him back after he cheated. That’s where it all went downhill. He stopped caring, and started taking advantage of her. 

Jackie felt used and Jackie felt pissed. How dare he try to go off and play the victim while messing with her emotions and her life. He wasn’t worth crying over. It didn’t matter anyways, he probably didn’t love her enough. Clearly he hadn’t if he had broken up with her through a note instead of talking about whatever insecurity he was dealing with. He was so stupid sometimes. Dating him was just a huge mistake. 

Jackie took the note and ripped it into several little pieces and dumped them into her hands and threw them in the trash. The second she did, she felt her knees buckle, and she felt herself collapse into her own arms. She sat next to the trash can, on the PInciotti's kitchen floor, holding herself in a ball, crying into her arms, out of anger, sadness, bitterness, and confusion. They were so in love before this all happened, what changed? Was it her? Or was it him?

Donna walked in to find Jackie sobbing on the ground and hiding her face in between her legs. She walked over to her and pulled her up. At first Jackie relented, but she was eventually unable to resist. She was pulled into a kitchen chair and she cried onto Donna’s shoulder as she rubbed her back soothingly. 

The next thing Donna saw was Hyde, outside her house, looking in through the window. His face was so punchable. How dare her come over and do this to Jackie and then walk over and try to act like he suddenly cares. Donna gave him a ‘fuck off’ look, and Hyde responded by doing so. 

So, inevitably, Hyde left. Because he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that was intense  
> i feel like i needed more angst, but I might have accidently just ruined it, idk let me know  
> i really enjoyed writing this chapter even though it made me hate Hyde temporarily. 
> 
> please review! i love it when you do!  
> thanks for reading, please give me suggestions!
> 
> Also, there will be a HEA dont worry!


	9. Hitting Rock Bottom

Hyde woke up the next day feeling like shit. He was laying on his cot staring right up at the ceiling wondering where everything went wrong. The only conclusion he could come to was when he started dating Jackie. All of Jackie’s hardships while they were dating was because of him. He was the reason she was unhappy and he couldn’t do anything about it. Because now he was miserable and she was better off without him. He didn’t know why he felt so terrible himself, he was the one to break up with her. Yet he felt like he lost a piece of him. 

Hyde got up and went upstairs to grab some ice cream. He ignored Mrs Forman’s questions about Jackie while he was trying to scoop the ice cream. He was getting really frustrated, and he noticed how this wasn’t new. He’d only been single for less than 24 hours, yet he was already feeling irrationally angry. 

He went past Mrs Forman and right down to the basement to stare off into space as he watched some tv. 

An hour passed before Hyde decided to go to sleep. Unable to move his legs, he just slept for a few hours on the couch. 

He woke up and it was dark and Donna was standing over him, dressed up. 

She was wearing a mauve, velvet dress that stopped at her knee with her hair curled and makeup done to look like she was going to a party. He wondered what the occasion was, but didn’t spend too much time dwindling on that thought because Donna was screaming at him the second he sat up.   
“Hyde! Hyde! Ugh finally you’re awake!” Donna screamed, somewhat playfully slapping his arm. 

“God Donna what do you want?” Hyde questioned, irritably

“I think I know the answer is but have you seen Jackie?”

“What? No. Why? Wrong, where is she?” Hyde demanded answers. Had she ran away? Had she tried to run away but got into trouble? Did she hurt herself? Did someone else hurt her?

“I don’t know, we’re supposed to go clubbing tonight but she isn’t home. I went to pick her up and she just wasn’t there. Me and Fez have been looking for her everywhere?”

“Wait, you guys are going clubbing?”

“That’s what you picked up from me telling you Jackie’s missing?” Donna screamed and slapped his arm

“Well, it’s not like she’s my girlfriend, why should I care?”

“Hyde, you dated her! Even if you obnoxiously dumped her for selfish reasons, you should still at least care about her wellbeing!”

“Wait a second, how am i the selfish one? I broke up with Jackie for her own good.”

“Hyde, you dumped her through a note. You didn’t even give it to her herself, you had me do it! You are the definition of selfish, I honestly hope you and Jackie never get back together, all you were for her was toxic.” Donna exclaimed. 

“That’s the point! I was terrible for her, she’s happy when she’s alone! I mean, I was the one who put her in the hospital, I was the one who had to show up to Chicago, I was the one who waited to give her an answer about being with her. I am literally the reason for her pain, I had to break up with her. She’s happier alone.”

“What do you think she is now? She’s not exactly great, don’t you think? She literally has no home, no money, no job, no boyfriend, only one friend, and in extreme debt. The only good thing in her life was you and you just had to be paranoid that she was going to leave you, so you left first! Because you’re a coward Hyde. You are the definition of a coward.”

“I didn’t just leave because I was scared.” Hyde responded and sat back down. 

“Then why?” Donna asked and sat down with him

“I’ve been saying it. Because I know she can do better than me. She can accomplish great things on her own. She doesn’t need me.”  
“Yeah, but she wants you. And also, she accomplished great things while she was dating you. If it wasn’t for you she would have never quit the cheerleading team, she would have never stood up for herself against her mom, she probably would have been with Kelso again. Stop acting like you’re the villain but then play the victim. It doesn’t work like that, so get over yourself. You and Jackie were engaged and in love, and you threw it all away. For what?”

“For,-” Hyde began, but then realized he had nothing. He had given up the most important thing in the world to him for literally nothing. 

“For nothing Hyde!” Donna completed it for him “You left her for nothing! You have nothing and you are nothing.”

“I gave up Jackie for nothing. For absolutely nothing.” Realization was settling and suddenly, Hyde felt worse than before. 

“Yes! Are you getting it now?”

Hyde’s hands went to his face. The palms of his hands were over his eyes in utter disbelief. 

“So, what do I do?”

“You help me find Jackie you dumbass.”

Hyde got up and waited for Donna to as well. She grabbed her coat and walked outside with him running into Jackie behind the basement door. 

“Donna? What the hell? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” 

Jackie was wearing a teal, silk, tight, long-sleeved, low cut dress that hugged her in all the right places. Hyde wanted nothing more than to pin her against the wall and kiss her until he couldn’t breathe. 

Her hair was curled, but one side was pinned back. She had such smooth, glossy lips that Hyde longed for tasting. She smelt like strawberries and he just wanted to pick her up and hold her and kiss her, and never let go. 

“Jackie, we’ve been looking for you.” Donna explained. 

“Oh, oops. Are we going though?” Jackie asked, wanting to get out of this situation with Steven creepily staring at her. 

“Yeah let’s go.”

And just like that, Hyde was alone. 

The next morning, Jackie woke up in an unfamiliar room. She was in a random bedroom and it reeked of tequila. Jackie had no memory of last night, though she could probably piece the puzzle pieces together. Eventually, a man walked into the bedroom, wrapped only in a towel, obviously just showered. He was about 6 foot, very toned, blue eyes, and brown straight hair. 

Jackie’s head was pounding as little bits of information was being thrown at her from this hot guy. She was being reminded how she got pulled out onto the dance floor and grinded up against him for an hour before escaping the club. She must have been really drunk. 

Suddenly, she thought of Steven. It wasn’t like she was cheating on him or anything, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

The guy closed and locked his bedroom door and waltzed over back to the bed and removed his towel, reminding Jackie why he was probably so convincing to sleep with. 

He sat down on her legs, still barely covered by a blanket and leaned in to kiss her. Jackie kissed him back, but quickly pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, I should get going.” Jackie started to leave, but the guy stopped her with a subtle touch of his fingers on her stomach. He pushed her back down onto the mattress and kissed her intently. 

Jackie couldn’t resist and thought it wouldn’t be too much trouble to have another round of consentual sex. 

Jackie quickly remembered how this guy was not much for foreplay, considering it didn’t more than two minutes before she was already riding his dick and faking it hard. 

Jackie’s mind drifted into space as she bounced on top of him. She couldn’t help but feel like she was forgetting something. Did she take her pill this morning? Oh my god, she didn’t. Okay, it’s okay he’s wearing a condom. Let’s just hope it doesn’t break. 

A few seconds later Jackie was resting on the bed next to him, not feeling like getting up. Is this what she became? A girl who jumps from bed to bed for fun? With no job or responsibilities? Because, it seemed kinda fun. No bills to pay, no food to buy, nothing. She could go on dates for food and have sex for fun. And if she got pregnant she’d just have it and set it up for adoption. Or give it to a church, who knows. 

Although, Jackie didn’t want to go through the whole pregnancy thing again, so she was forced to ask. 

“Hey, uhm. Did the condom break by any chance?”

“Oh, I took off the condom. I don’t really like how it feels.”

“You what?” Jackie screamed

“Calm down, you’ll be fine.”

“No I won't. I'm very fertile and I forgot to take my pill. Plus if I’m pregnant it would probably kill me.”

“No it wouldn’t. Stop over exaggerating.”

“I’m not. I almost died because I got pregnant with my ex-boyfriend. Like literally, I was in the hospital for two weeks. 

“Oh. Well that’s not my problem.”

“Excuse me!”

“What? It’s not my body, why should I care?”

“Because it’d be your kid.”

“Yeah, but you could raise it. You’d be fine.”

“Okay, you know what? I’m leaving.” Jackie couldn’t believe the audacity of this man. First terrible sex, next the very strong possibility of getting pregnant, and then, he doesn’t care and sats she should deal with it herself. Jackie got dressed quickly and swiftly ran out the apartment, slamming the door as hard as she could. 

The main problem now was she didn’t know where she was. 

All she saw was the road and random pickup trucks and sleazy motels and apartment complexes. Oh and a waffle house next to an abandoned gas station. She never wanted to be in Point Place so badly before. 

Jackie only hoped she could hitchhike a ride back to Point Place and not get murdered or raped. 

A few hours later, Jackie had been walking for several hours, the sun glaring down at her, her legs feeling like they would fall off as she dragged them across the gravel road. Her hope went up when she saw a red, generic, muddy pickup truck. The truck had a confederate flag hanging out on the back, but it was better than nothing. She stuck out her thumb and sure enough, he pulled over. 

“Where you heading’ sweetheart?” He asked. He looked like the stereotypical racist fat guy. He had no upper lip and his breath was disgusting. 

“Uh, Point Place?” Jackie answered as she got in the car. 

The car smelt worse. It smelt like old cheetos and men. And not the good kind of men, but the bad kind of men. 

Jackie sat closest to the window lowkey scared for her life. 

“That’s about an hour away. Just relax and enjoy the ride.”

Jackie tried to tell herself that she would be okay and that she’d be in Point Place soon, but she had this gut feeling telling her to run. She tried to brush it off and go to sleep until about twenty minutes down the road, when she saw a rifle and a pocketknife sitting in the backseat. 

Jackie felt extremely terrified for her life now, and didn’t know whether she should run or stay. 

About ten minutes later, they pulled up to a stop light next to an old gas station. Jackie decided to listen to her gut instinct and that now was a better time more than ever to run. 

She carefully unbuckled her seatbelt, and clearly the old guy noticed because he reached down at his feet and immediately pulled a handgun to her face. He threatened her not to move or face the consequences. Now, walking on the road didn’t seem that bad. 

Jackie had to think smart, to get out of here. She remained unbuckled, but the gun was in close reach. He had set it down to drive again, and it was evident that he was not going to plan on taking her to Point Place. They were probably moving further away and Jackie began to remember her life. 

She remembered everything. Her first friend, first boyfriend, first kiss, first time. But the most important highlights involved Steven. Jackie wished for more than anything for him to be here. She actually wished he hadn’t dumped her, because she wouldn’t have had any of this happen to her if they were still together. 

They eventually entered Point Place’s welcoming center. Maybe he was going to take her home with the promise that she stayed quiet. Or maybe they were in Point Place all along and now they’re leaving. No way Point Place is that big though. Jackie tried to calm herself down and tell herself everything was going to be okay. 

Jackie was unbuckled, she didn’t care anymore, she could make a run for it. Both of his hands were on the steering wheel. It was now more than ever. They were slowly passing the welcoming center when Jackie decided to open the door and jump out onto the grass. Immediately the car came to a stop as Jackie pulled herself up and ran. She ran straight for the people and didn’t look back. She didn’t care that he was chasing her with a gun and that she had a definite sprained ankle now. The adrenaline overtook her and she ran as fast as she could. Thankfully, the old moron had been drinking, so his aim was very off every time he shot at her. Jackie got so close, she could see people and she began screaming for their attention when he finally shot her. 

Jackie didn’t care, she ran through the splintering pain in her right calf and tried her best. She finally got to some tourists and collapsed onto them, finally getting their attention. 

“Please help me. I’ve been shot, that guy is trying to kill me.” Jackie begged for her life and pointed towards the old guy still trying to catch up. 

The tourist was a friendly looking man who was extremely concerned, as anyone would be. 

“Is anyone a doctor?” He called out

One tall, redhead, curvy woman raised her hand. “I’m a doctor.” She ran over and caught Jackie who was falling into her arms. The other tourist guy ran to the nearest phone and called the police. 

The old guy, seeing his predicament, bailed and successfully fled the scene. 

By the time the police had arrived he was gone and Jackie was being interrogated while the doctor helped bandage up the wound for now. She told her to get it checked out for probable infection, but informed her that she could technically keep the bullet in her leg. 

The police gave her a ride back home, to the Forman’s household, and demanded to speak to the guardians of Jackie, hence, they would interrogate Mr and Mrs Forman, meaning Steven would find out. 

Steven finding out was weirdly her biggest concern. She didn’t want him to see her so distraught from the breakup. 

Jackie was beyond rock bottom. 

She has a bullet in her calf, no money, no job, no boyfriend, no home, probably pregnant again, in terrible debt, and riding in the back of a police car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was really something  
> I didn't expect to write about Jackie getting kidnapped and almost murdered, but i have a funky mind  
> The next chapter will be uploaded probably by tomorrow.   
> Also, I'm having eye surgery in a few days, so if I don't update for a while, that's why. I promise I'm not abandoning this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Please review!


	10. what now

Hyde woke up to Eric downstairs demanding him to get up. At first he refused, he didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want anything, he just wanted to be with Jackie again. All he could do was think about all of their memories and all the possible memories they could have made if Hyde hadn’t thrown it all away. He felt like an idiot. He couldn’t find Jackie anywhere and the police won’t do a search party until 48 hours notice. Time was ticking and Jackie wasn’t anywhere. 

He can remember when Donna came into the basement looking panicked. She had obviously just been crying, while Hyde was having a lonesome circle by himself. He was sitting in his chair, relaxed until she came in and told him.

“Hey.” She said, trying not to alarm him

“Hey, how was the club?” He asked, avoiding having a sad conversation about whatever she was upset about.

“It was good.” Donna replied and sat down on the couch, hunched over, internally screaming. 

“Where’s Jackie?”

The second he asked Donna’s face went red with guilt. She looked at him and fidgeted with her hands, trying to find a way to tell him his girlfriend was missing. 

“Uhm, I don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Hyde interrogated her, starting to get suspicious of her next answer

“I uhm, we were at the club, and I got a little drunk, and she did too, and then she was gone. I assumed she left or something, but she’s not home yet. But don’t worry, we probably just crossed paths, she’s probably on her way home now.”

“Don’t worry? Don’t worry? Are you kidding me.” Hyde was furious. 

“Donna, anything could happen to her. She could get drugged and raped, she could get kidnapped, hell she could possibly be somewhere in New York right now. And even if she wasn’t kidnapped at the club, and she’s walking home, she will get kidnapped because it's late. It’s two am and she’s a drunk 19 year-old. There’s no way she’s okay. You did this to her! She could be literally anywhere because of you.” Hyde screamed at her.

Donna started getting defensive and stood up, her eyes daring him to as well. He met her in the eyes and dared her to speak.

“You know none of this would have happened if you hadn’t dumped her for no reason!” Donna defended herself

“Don’t you think I know that? I live with my terrible decisions everyday, but you were the one who took her clubbing while she was still upset and vulnerable. And vulnerability and alcohol don’t mix you know.”

Now he was sitting here alone, dealing with the fact that Donna was indeed right. None of this, literally none of this would have happened if it wasn’t for him. Just goes to show how he ruins everything. He never deserved her, she deserves to be with someone who won’t put her in immediate danger. 

He only got up after Eric told him the cops were here and they got Jackie. 

The second he heard these words he shot up and practically sprinted up the stairs. He found Jackie sitting on the couch, humiliated and in pain on the spot closest to the kitchen. Next to her were two cops while Red was in his chair with Kitty standing next to him. It was nearly 11 pm and Jackie had obviously been through a lot. He saw a blood soaked bandage on her leg and it made him feel sick to his stomach. He wanted to go hold her, tell her it would be okay, kiss her forehead. He had to physically remind himself that he couldn’t, and that she wouldn’t want that. 

She hadn’t seen him until Mrs Forman told him to get Jackie some food and water from the kitchen. He went and tried to ignore Jackie’s wandering eyes following him into the kitchen with Eric close behind him. 

While Hyde was gone Mrs Forman grabbed a blanket folded on the piano bench. Jackie took it without looking up, hating the attention. The Formans would ask both the police and Jackie questions, but Jackie refuses to answer. The lights, the sounds, they're too much for her. She couldn’t handle this. She put the blanket over her head and brought her legs to her chest. She made it so that only small parts of her face were poking out of the blanket. 

When Hyde came back he placed a sandwich on the table along with the water. He tried to sit next to her and place an arm around her but she swatted her hands away. He felt his heart sink as he remembered why she was like this in the place. All he did was cause her pain, she needs to find someone else. Someone who won’t put her in the hospital, someone who won’t force her to lose her career, someone who won’t make her look ghostly white.

Hyde could only assume what had happened to her, and none of them were good. 

“Jacks, eat.” Hyde offered. He needed to see that she was okay. 

Jackie shook her head in refusal trying to avoid talking to prevent herself from talking. 

Hyde took his glasses off and threw them on the table. He tried to rest his head on her shoulder but she immediately pulled away. 

She didn’t know what it was but it felt like walls were closing down on her. Everything was too much. She didn’t want anyone around her. She could hear in the background Hyde asking the cops what happened. 

They told him everything they knew and Jackie tried her best to hold back her tears. 

She knew exactly what his reaction was without looking at him. He definitely had a blank stare of shock as the cops told him what they saw at the scene. Jackie has barely said a word. All she wanted was to go to sleep and not wake up and Hyde knew that. 

Eventually Mr and Mrs Forman left for work and told Jackie she needed to go to the hospital to get the wound on her leg taken care of. Jackie refused and decided to let the infection spread. Hopefully it would kill her, so she could stop hurting. 

They were essentially kicked out of their own house and forced to go to work. The cops kept trying to get answers out of Jackie, but she would stay quiet. 

Eventually they asked a question that startled both Jackie and Hyde.

“What is your relationship with this man?” They asked gesturing towards Hyde

“Why?” She immediately asked in response

“We have reasons to believe this man is responsible.” 

“Excuse me?” Hyde questioned, while Jackie remained silent

“Ma’am, if you don’t identify your relationship with this man, then we’ll have to take him in for further questioning.” 

“Jackie tell them” Hyde told her

Jackie tried, but she couldn’t find the words. 

“He’s my ex-boyfriend.” She muttered

“Can we ask why ex?” They asked still suspicious

“He broke up with me.”

“Oh.” They were still suspicious of Hyde but without evidence they had to let him go

“Jackie, we need to know who did this to you. It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you.” One of the cops tried to console her

All it did was make Jackie sob, but she relented through her tears. 

She told them the whole story, the possible pregnancy, the hitchhiking, everything, all while sobbing into her blanket that now fell around her shoulders. 

Hyde wanted nothing more than to kiss away her tears, he just wanted them to be happy again. He hated himself for what he kinda did to her. 

Two hours later the cops left, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hyde offered feeling awkward. He wasn’t good with his own emotions and he hated seeing Jackie cry. Especially knowing he caused those tears, kinda.

Jackie shook her head

“Do you wanna talk?”

She shook her head again

“What do you want?”

“I want- I want you to go. Forever.” she told him

“Forever?”

“Yeah, forever.”

“Jackie I can’t.”

“Steven, this is the second time something like this happened. You put me in the hospital and now I need to go to the hospital. Steven, you’re toxic for me. We could never work.” Jackie said as she turned to the stunned Hyde in front of her.

For the first time she took off her engagement ring, and handed it for him to take. He did and grasped it in his palm as he felt his heart shatter. He couldn’t bear to be without Jackie forever.

“Jackie, I want to be a part of your life. Can we at least still be friends?”

“No, if we stay as friends, we’re going to date again, and that’s just not good.”

Hyde nodded in response. She was going to be away from him for good. There was no turning back. 

“Jackie, we can get through this I know we can.” Hyde’s voice was cracking and his face was turning red.

“Steven, no. I’m giving up on you, it’s just too much.” 

Hyde looked down at the couch, refusing to accept defeat

“Jackie, please. Please don’t do this.” The room was spinning, he couldn’t handle not being with her. 

“Steven just go.”

Hyde responded by getting up and walking down to the basement. He walked down to his room and slammed and locked it. He let his body fall against his door and let his head fall into his knees. 

There was no way he could get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!  
> I know it was kinda a short chapter, I'm sorry!  
> Also I promise, there will be an eventual HEA. I know it seems impossible but I promise
> 
> Please review I love reading and responding to them!


	11. Second Chances

Two weeks later, Hyde woke up to a familiar feeling, a feeling of content. He woke up to a comforting feeling in his arms and a lingering scent floating around in his room. He looked at the girl in front of him, with long, chestnut, raven hair and the most kissable face in the world. The cutest fingers he’s ever held. He went to place a kiss on her head to wake her up and in a swift moment, she was gone. 

He was officially hallucinating. He was going insane. 

Suddenly, a heavy weight fell onto his chest. The comforting feeling is gone, and he is left with a feeling of hopelessness and despair. He couldn’t take this anymore, he was only getting worse. 

Everyday seemed to be bright and sunny, he hated it. He hated seeing people being happy when he was feeling like shit. Because at the end of the day, he was shit.

He hasn’t seen Jackie since he left her on the couch two weeks ago. He asks Donna about her, but she only gives vague answers. 

He needs to see her, to touch her, and hold her in his arms. He needs her to be with him right now, he can’t handle being alone. When he’s alone, he feels like he’s going to do something he’ll regret. Something he can’t undo.

Hyde felt the same way he felt when Jackie left for Chicago, that gave him a false sense of hope that quickly faded. When she left for Chicago, he only came to see her because he ruined her life and she needed to be with him. Now, he ruined her life and she wants nothing to do with him. 

He hates knowing that he was the reason she was like this. He had always been the one she seeks for comfort, and he betrayed her. He’s done it over and over again, and over and over again, he hurts her. Everything was happening too fast, he can remember when they were in the beginning of their relationship and he’d promise to never hurt her like Kelso did. Now he’s worse than Kelso. She’d probably be better off with Kelso. 

His biggest fear is coming to life and he can’t do anything about it. He’s not needed, he’s not wanted, and he’s not loved. The whole reason he was hesitant to date Jackie was for fear of this, and now it was all a reality. 

Interrupting his thoughts was a knock at his door. When he went to open it, he was greeted with a box in front of him. Nobody was there, just a box. He went to pick it up and shut his door when he placed it on his bed. He opened it and knew immediately what it was. 

Everything he gave Jackie or was left at her house was staring up at him. The only thing missing was Hyde’s t-shirt he gave her that she had already returned when the whole Chicago disaster happened. 

He ruffled through the box. Within it was notes passed during class, ticket stubs, cheesy, romantic cards. It all was probably junk, but there was one thing that tore him apart resting in his fingertips. It was a necklace he had given her, with a grasshopper pendant. Memories flooded his body as he held the necklace in his hand. He hasn’t seen her without it since he got it for her. Even when they had broken up, she still wore it. Any hope that he and Jackie would get back together was quickly being ripped away and it was too much. Without thinking rationally, Hyde let himself run out the door and get into his camino just to drive with no destination. 

Twenty minutes later, Hyde found himself in a secluded area in the forest looking over the reservoir. It was his and Jackie’s old spot. It was their spot from their first date, it was their spot for secret makeout sessions, it was their spot for doing something stupidly romantic, it was their spot for being alone when Jackie was gone. He comes here frequently, but this time he didn’t plan on it. 

He put his car in park and walked over to sit on the edge of the hill. He took his glasses off and hooked them onto his shirt. He breathed the fresh, cool air seeping up from the small lake below him. He looked up at the sky and noticed it was dark. He didn’t know where the day had gone, but his sleep schedule was literal crap right now so he wasn’t surprised.

Disturbing thoughts entered his mind that shouldn’t be considered normal. Thoughts like, jump off, or go drown yourself, or drive yourself into obliteration. He wanted the misery to be taken away from him, and the easiest way to do that was through death. He wanted a painless, quick death, but everything was slow, miserable, and painful. Hopefully he could just drink until his liver killed him. 

A few minutes later he heard rustling in the grass and fallen leaves. He didn’t bother to look behind him, maybe they had a gun. He only turned around when he heard a familiar voice calling out for him in a hushed whisper. 

“Hey,” he responded. 

Jackie walked over to him and sat next to him. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked

“Like to come here to be alone.” He answered her, looking straight ahead at the water. 

“Same.” She said.

They sat in comfortable silence before Jackie broke it.

“So, did you get the box?”

“Yep.” he said looking at his lap and fidgeting with his fingers. 

He felt a sudden wave of anxiousness he hasn’t felt since his first date with her. 

He could feel her glimmering eyes beating him down. 

“I’ve been thinking, and I think I wanna be with you again.” Jackie said anxious for his reply. 

Immediately grasping his attention, his eyes met hers.   
“But, I wanna take it slow. I just miss being able to talk to you. So much has happened in these two weeks that I needed to tell you. Being without you made me realize I didn’t have anyone. I was alone. I didn’t have anyone to tell good news to, or bad news at that. I mean I had Donna, but it wasn’t the same because she couldn’t make me feel better like you could.” Jackie had to restrain herself from continuing to ramble on. She knew he wanted to get back together too so she didn’t feel ashamed about expressing her feelings. 

“Wait, but then why did you give me that box?” He asked with a slight smirk and snicker. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted to get back together and I wanted to see your reaction. I got it though, so yeah.” Jackie said kinda worried she was coming off as creepy. 

“How did you know what my reaction was though?”

“I had Fez sneak into your room while you were sleeping.” Jackie said with a fake smile. 

“Oh, well. Thanks I guess.” Hyde said with a chuckle the most genuine smile Jackie has ever seen that she desperately missed. 

“You’re so welcome.” Jackie joked with him, glad he wasn’t completely creeped out. 

“So, what exactly constitutes taking it slow?” Hyde asked, hoping he was able to kiss her. 

“I want to start like completely over, so you get to take me out and maybe we can experience our first kiss, and hopefully feel something.” Jackie answered, referring to their first kiss, getting a small laugh out of Hyde. 

“Okay.” Hyde replied, genuinely in love with the idea of starting fresh and not worrying about carrying extra baggage. 

Jackie scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She took his hand and draped it over her shoulders, like she did years ago. 

The moment was brief because Hyde had other plans for taking Jackie out. 

He pulled her up by her arm and walked her to his car. 

“Did you walk here?” Hyde asked, noticing the lack of her car. 

“Yeah, my mom took the car again.”

“This is like 15 miles from your house.”

“I know, I’m really tired.” Jackie said as Jackie led her into his car. He closed the door behind her and walked over to the other side. 

“Well, that’s good because thankfully where I’m taking you won’t require any energy.” Hyde said, making her wonder where he was going to take her. 

As Hyde began driving, Jackie rested her head on his shoulder and asked, “ Where are you taking me?”

“That is a surprise.”

“Booo” Jackie joked, making him laugh. 

“Just relax, doll, we’ll be there soon.”

Jackie responded with an ‘okay’ and shut her eyes. 

When Jackie woke up, she was confused about the change of scenery. Outside her window, she saw an abandoned house she vaguely recognized. 

He led her out of the car and they crept around the back of the house. When they approached the car, she instantly remembered why she recognized it. She saw the empty pool below her and memories of the keg party they had so many years ago came flooding back. 

He led her down the ladder and sat in the bottom corner of the pool. 

“So, why are we here?” Jackie asked him

“Well, there was this girl who’s mom worked as a real estate agent and we had a party here a few years ago. Back then I hated her, but not so much now.” Hyde teased her with the memories of their past. 

“Oh yeah, tell me more about this girl.” Jackie played along. 

“Well, I first met her when she was dating my best friend, and she was really annoying, but I ended up feeling bad for her as I learned how bad her homelife was. I began feeling weird romantic feelings some time after I had taken her to prom, and they only grew from there. I ended up dating her a few years later, but I just had to screw everything up because I’m stupid, and to this day hurting her was the biggest mistake I ever made.” Hyde admitted to her, seeing her look of content shock on her face from his confession, he smiled. 

“Wow, she sounds really interesting.”

“Yeah, she was.” Hyde said. He could feel a voluntary force, push them together as their lips met. His hand went to cup her cheek as hers hooked around his neck. His spare hand went to her lower back. When she pulled apart, she rested head against his forehead. 

“So, did you feel anything?” He joked, allowing her to release a small chuckle. 

“Yeah i did,” she nodded 

“That’s good because i felt something too.” He said and brought his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“So, what now?” She asked, already knowing his answer

“I’m not opposed to doing it.” Hyde joked, laughing at the not surprised look she had on her face as she shook her head disapprovingly with a smile. 

She responded with a small kiss planted on his lips. 

“That would require too much energy that I don’t have.” 

“I don’t know, I’m pretty good at spontaneously energizing people to sleep with me”

“I believe that.” She joked and placed another kiss on his lips. Her hands went to cup his face as she fell into the kiss. She fell back on top of him, now fully making out with him on the concrete. 

She only pulled back after he felt his hands go to unbutton her shirt. She pulled him up and told him that they shouldn’t go further. 

He stared at her, slightly disappointed, but not pushing her. 

He pulled her hand and stood them both up and walked her to the ladder. 

He went to sleep that night with her in his arms. They were still taking it slow, but they were more comfortable with each other. He loved the feeling of her in his arms because everything was right again. Everything was perfect, he just wouldn’t screw it up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> I feel like this one was kinda anti-climactic in a weird way, idk let me know what you guys think  
> I've gotten into this habit of making the characters doing stupid things because i feel like it's not 'angsty enough'.   
> Let me know if yall want more angst or fluff. or smut, i'm down for whatever. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!  
> Please comment, they really make my day!


	12. Temptations

Hyde woke up with an overwhelming feeling of content in his chest. He looked over to see Jackie in his arms, resting peacefully. He kissed her on the cheek to wake her up and she smiled in return. She turned to face him and hooked her arms around his neck. His hands went to her waist as he leaned in to kiss her. She met him in the middle and quickly deepened the kiss. Her hands went down to cup his face and she could feel her breathing getting heavier. She quickly pulled back once she realized they were going too fast. He looked disappointed yet pleased at the same time. He shared his smile with her, only she got to see and only on rare occasions like this. 

Jackie perched herself on her elbow and looked directly into Hyde’s unshielded, deep, blue eyes. 

“So, what are you doing today?” She asked him and ran a finger down the center of his chest. He ignored the fact that her fingertips tracing down the front of his shirt was making him squirm, even though he desperately wanted to act on it. 

“I don’t know. Probably just hang out here.” He answered her, running a hands down the side of her hips to torture her as much as she was him. 

Jackie removed her hand and grabbed his hand that was occupied and interlaced their fingers together. 

“Well, we could go out and do something.” Jackie offered, wanting to spend valuable time with him again

“It’s too early for that,” Hyde complained and let his head fall back on the pillow. 

“Come on, I know how to make it fun.” 

“Oh yeah, how?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to see.” Jackie teased him, trying to hide the fact that she had no intentions for rewarding him in any way

“I call your bluff.” He saw right through her eyes

Jackie rolled her eyes in return and dragged herself out of bed. 

She stood up in front of him and took her shirt off. She turned behind to grab one of his shirts and put it on. She stayed in his sweatpants she was already wearing and urged him to get dressed. 

Hyde refused, also trying to hide his excitement from Jackie giving him a half strip tease in front of him. 

When he finally relented, Jackie was already upstairs in the kitchen and it was only due to the sudden feeling of loneliness Hyde felt. 

He went upstairs to find Jackie standing in front of the open fridge alone in the kitchen. He loved when they were alone. He walked up behind her and made sure she didn’t notice him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. At first, she was startled and jumped, only to quickly realize that it was Hyde who was holding her. 

“Hi there,” she greeted him

“Hi,” He said and kissed her from her cheek down to her neck. He was so good at distracting her, all she wants to do when she's with him is make him feel as good as she does. She’s missed these intimate moments when they were apart. She loved how he was only sweet and affectionate like this with her. Not that Hyde would ever admit it, but he terribly missed holding her and making her feel like she was the only one in the world. He loved seeing her reactions whenever he’d do something stupidly romantic and he loved how Jackie always tried to play it off zen just to make him feel something. 

“Why’d you leave me down there?” He asked, trying to hide a grin as he sucked on her neck

“I wanted food,” 

“Do you want me to make you something?” Hyde offered

Immediately, Jackie turned to face him and placed two hands gently on his chest

“Are you asking to cook for me?” Jackie asked with a gleaming smile

“I mean, sure if you want.”

Jackie responded with a firm kiss on his lips. 

Hyde took that as a yes and went to grab things out of the fridge. Jackie went to sit down on the counter and watched as her boyfriend grabbed mediocre ingredients to cook a meal for her. Seeing him work like this for her was a major turn on and she had to restrain herself from jumping him. 

Hyde would occasionally stare behind him to see Jackie staring at him like a hawk that was horny. He loved the effect had on her, he never thought in a million years that he would be pleased with the fact that he was cooking for Jackie Burkhart and seeing her turned on made him extremely aroused. 

Twenty pressuring minutes later, Hyde sat her down at the kitchen table and fed her homemade, gourmet scrambled eggs. No matter how basic the meal was, Jackie adored it because it came from her puddin pop. 

She procrastinated on eating by watching the cute way he ate. He noticed her intent stare and without looking up asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” Jackie said continuing to stare

“Then why are you staring at me?” He chuckled at her still staring at him

“I’m not” she said as she looked deeply into his eyes

Hyde rolled his eyes and returned to his food

“Eat.” He playfully demanded

“Fine” She stuck her bottom lip out in retaliation, but eventually relented when she saw that he wasn’t looking up at her. 

“Oh guess what! I got a job!” Jackie cheered excitedly, lightly placing a hand on his elbow. 

“Oh really? Congrats babe, where?” He asked, genuinely proud of her. He loved seeing her being able to stand on her own two feet. One of his insecurities in their relationship was always the eerie fact that Jackie had been growing more dependent on him, and Hyde knew that he could hurt her just like that, and he hated the fact that it would hurt more if she needed him in extreme amounts. So, when she would brag about getting a job she was happy about, he enjoyed it with her. 

“Well, you know how i used to have my own show before and everything? Well, I didn’t get that job back, but I do get to do the people’s makeup for their shows. Also it pays pretty decently.” Jackie bragged. Everything felt in place, everything was finally turning out to be okay. 

“Wow, congrats sweetie. Maybe I’ll come visit you at work some day.” Hyde teased with a wink and smirk. 

“Oh my god that would be so fun. You could make all my coworkers jealous, they don’t really like me and they don’t really believe you exist. Yeah, I was kinda a bitch to them when they did makeup on me, so yeah oops.” 

Hyde responded with a slight nod and focused on her smirk creeping on her lips. 

Right now, he and Jackie had a free day considering it was Saturday and had probably 12 hours to spend. 

When they finished breakfast, Eric came down into the kitchen, wrapped in a blanket as Jackie and Hyde were washing off their plates.

“Hello there.” Eric greeted them with a yawn

“Hey, where is your parents man? Wouldn’t they be down here by now?” Hyde asked, assuming at least Mrs Forman would be down by 9:00

“Oh they went out of town for the weekend to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Forgot to tell you, my bad.”

“Wait, so they’re gone all weekend?” Jackie asked with a delighted smile on her face, knowing exactly what Steven was also thinking 

“Yes..” Eric confirmed, growing suspicious at Jackie and Hyde’s sudden excitement. He quickly knew what they were up to. 

“I know what you guys are thinking, and if you’re going to do that, do it far away, so me and Donna can’t hear you guys.” Eric said, specifically judging Jackie for her bring notoriously loud, constantly waking Eric for years. 

In response, Hyde frogged him, causing him to release a sheepish yelp. 

“What?’ Eric shrieked confused

“We’re going slow, Eric.” Jackie explained as Hyde went to the fridge to grab a cheese stick.

“Oh. Is he getting too selfish in bed, Jackie?” Eric asked in a loud whisper, causing both jackie and hyde to roll their eyes

“No, moron.” Jacki commented

“Okay, well the less I know about your sex life the better.” Eric stated and walked out back into the living room

Jackie walked up to Steven, who was still eating his cheese stick, and placed her hands on his hips. 

“Steven, what were you thinking?” Jackie asked, suspicious of the answer

“Nothing.”

“Steven,” Jackie looked at him with a non-believing look. 

“Jackie, it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, what if I was thinking the same thing?” Jackie said looking up at him with innocent eyes. Hyde’s mouth fell agape and Hyde suddenly wished he had his sunglasses. Jackie rubbed her hands up and down his arms as Hyde stood, clueless as to what to say. 

“Uhm, well, we couldn't anyways. Jackie, we’re trying to go slow. We haven't even been dating for 24 hours yet. 

“Well, this could be one of our few opportunities. Besides, wouldn’t it be fun to have the house to ourselves. I mean, that would be one of the hottest things, right? Think about it, we could have sex anywhere at any time.” Jackie said with a winning grin

Hyde was beginning to look very anxious and he was feeling extremely confused. He didn’t want to take advantage of her, but she seemed like she wouldn’t regret it. 

“Jackie, I don’t want to rush into anything again.” Hyde admitted, taking her hands in his and staring down at them. 

Jackie nodded in understanding and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“I understand Steven, but hey we can at least get to second base right?”

“Yeah, we can do that.”

“Great, so we’re going to have a fun weekend.” Jackie said with a hopeful grin. 

Hyde stared down at her lustfully and really wishing that he had agreed to having sex. When he and Jackie were together, it seemed as if it was more than just physical attraction. It seemed like they were in love and every time, it would build and it would always seem new and exciting, and then finally, at their great release they always felt like they were together 100%. It felt as if they were now one person, and neither ever wanted to break apart any time soon, so they would just lay together, typically with Hyde on top of her and they would hold each other as they fell asleep. 

But of course, they had to take it slow, so this was going to be fun for Jackie, but hell for Hyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> I used this chapter as kinda a small fluffy filler, but I'm going to continue on their weekend in the next chapter.   
> This story really seems to be really long and I'm enjoying it.   
> Please leave any suggestions as to what you want to see more of and as always please review!


	13. Having Fun

Jackie and Hyde spent most of the day at home. Currently they were in the living room, watching an old movie. Hyde was sitting with his arm perched up on the armrest and the other was supporting Jackie, who was holding him from his side, almost completely in his lap. Hyde was paying no attention to the movie, but instead to the girl besides him, wearing his tee shirt and robe. He didn’t notice that his eyes had completely diverted to Jackie until she caught his glare and looked back at him questioningly. 

“What?” She asked

“Nothing, you’re just really cute” Hyde told her. He was his most vulnerable when he was alone with her. 

“I know,” Jackie said with a condescending smirk

Hyde kissed her head and pulled her back to him. 

A few minutes passed when Jackie asked, “What time is it?”

“Uhh, it’s like 2” He answered her, looking at his watch

“I wanna do something.” Jackie pleaded with a pouty lip

“We can do anything, Forman and Donna are out right now.” He reminded her, not wanting to leave the house

“Yeah, but I wanna go out somewhere.”

Hyde sighed and tried to ignore Jackie’s begging glare and soft pout.

“Pleaseee?”

“No,”

“Please?” Jackie continued to beg and arched her eyebrows and deepened her pout. 

“This is not going to work.”

“Why not?”

“Because I know your tricks, Jackie.” Hyde said and kissed the top of her head to shut her up.

Unfortunately, Jackie was stronger. 

“Steven, if we go out and do something now, we can do something fun, stupid, and illegal there.”

“Where do you wanna go?” Hyde asked, growing curious

“Water tower?” She suggested

Hyde grimaced in return, the water tower was a boring option right now. 

“Movie?”

“What would we do illegally there?”

Jackie gave him a knowing glare in response and Hyde shook his head jokingly at her answer. 

“Well, where do you wanna go?”

Hyde looked at the ceiling for a moment in thought, and then grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the basement with no comment. 

“What are we doing?” Jackie questioned once they got to his room. 

“You’ll see, now change.” Hyde demanded

Jackie put on her jeans and took off his robe and stared at Hyde who had been ogling at her while she changed. 

She rolled her eyes at his smile and took his hand to drag him out of the basement. 

They got in the camino and without saying anything, commanded Hyde to drive.

“So, where are we going?” Jackie asked as Hyde pulled out

“We are going to the roller rink.”

“Oh my god really?” Jackie exclaimed with a huge smile in disbelief

“Well, the abandoned one.”

“Interesting.” Jackie commented. Something about doing something illegal at an abandoned roller rink really turned her on. 

They drove in comfortable silence while Jackie rested her head on his shoulder. When they finally arrived, Hyde parked across the street to avoid any suspicions. He took her hand and practically sprinted to the back of the rink. They finally made it to the back double doors and Jackie was out of breath. 

“Man, you have like no stamina.” Hyde judged her

“Hey!” Jackie exclaimed and playfully hit his arm. 

Hyde ignored it and took her hand in his and walked inside. Inside, it was almost completely pitch black. The only light was coming from the colorful carpet and walls. They went over to the vacant concessions stand and Hyde found an old slushie machine. It was empty, but Jackie found loose ingredients for a crappy margarita. She found old tequila and an almost empty bottle of expired margarita mix. Jackie blended it in the slushie machine and dispensed herself some into her hands.

“Jackie, what are you doing?”

“What? I have no cups.” Jackie said as she slurped it out of her hands. 

Hyde rolled his eyes with an amused smile and went to the machine. He dispensed some directly into his mouth causing Jackie to realize her mistakes. 

“Ohh, oops” Jackie said. She had finished her ‘margarita’ and went to the machine for some more. Meanwhile, Hyde was recovering from a mini heartburn.

“Jackie, this tastes disgusting.”

“No it doesn’t.” Jackie exclaimed, offended

“There’s no ice, and barely any margarita mix. It’s basically hard liquor and sugar.” 

“Meh.” Jackie said and continued drinking it. By now, Jackie was tipsy, and tipsy Jackie was always interesting. She either got really emotional or sexual, and on rare occasions got weirdly zen. It seemed like she was zen drunk right now. He could probably call her the ugliest girl on the planet and she wouldn’t care and offer to go skinny dipping. 

When Jackie finally stopped, she looked at Hyde with a word glare. 

“My hands. They’re sticky.” Jackie pointed out. Hyde forgot about dumb Jackie. He looked to see Jackie was starting to rock back and forth with a dumb smile on her face. 

Hyde took her hands and led her out to the actual rink. They sat down underneath where the disco ball used to be and Hyde pulled out his stash. 

Jackie sat up as Hyde began rolling a joint. She looked at him and stole his sunglasses from him. She put them on herself and began imitating Hyde poorly. 

“Im Steven and I hate the government because they’re….they’re….” Jackie almost immediately lost her train of thought and Hyde smiled at the sight in front of him. 

She stared at him with a confused look on her face.

“Jackie,-” 

“Shh! I’m thinking!” 

Hyde watched her think for a few minutes before Jackie grabbed onto his arm and gasped. 

“I’ve got an idea! But I need to whisper because it’s a bad idea.” Jackie shouted in a loud whisper. 

“Okay.” Hyde urged her to go on. 

“I want to go to Canada. We can run up there, and escape the birds.”

“Why would we need to escape the birds?”

“Because! The government has employed them to steal our information and brainwash us into conforming to a capitalist society!” Jackie said in an extremely loud whisper

“Oh my god, you are so hot right now.” To anyone, she sounded crazy, but to Hyde she was hilarious and really entertaining. And her talking about the government is really turning him on.

“No, actually I’m very cold. Gimme your Jackie.” Jackie demanded playfully and started reaching out to grab it. 

Hyde refused and backed away from her to play with her. He loved seeing her like this. She jumped on top of him and Hyde picked himself up in retaliation. He looked down to see a pouting Jackie glaring up at him with a prideful smile. Right now, Jackie was trying to be intimidating, and it was making Hyde want to kiss her. 

He pulled her up and immediately, she tried to get his jacket off of him. He eventually gave in and left Jackie successful, holding the balled up jacket in her arms, sniffing it obnoxiously to savor his scent. 

Hyde looked down on the floor to see the abandoned weed he left on the ground. He returned to it and continued to roll a joint. He got a lighter and lit it. He offered a joint to Jackie who took it. She stared at him as she inhaled the smoke and moved to sit directly on his lap in an uncomfortable position. She started messing with the stubble on his chin while holding the joint between her fingers. Hyde would never tell her, but he weirdly enjoyed how she was messing with him like this. 

“Why is your face so itchy?” Jackie asked. She was like a toddler messing with the whiskers on a cat. 

“I don’t know.” Hyde said with a snicker

“Are you laughing at me?” Jackie asked fake offended

“No, never.” Hyde replied sarcastically. Jackie beamed at him in response. 

“Steven, I’m hungry.” Jackie complained. 

“Alrighty hold on.” Hyde said, not finished with his joint yet. 

Jackie sat back down on the floor in front of him and watched him smoke while staring up at the ceiling. 

Hyde gestured for her to continue with her own joint but she didn’t understand the message. 

“Huh?” Jackie asked obnoxiously

“Your joint” he replied with a grin

“Oh!” she exclaimed, “I forgot, oops.” Jackie returned to her joint and quickly got lost in Hyde’s stare

Jackie finished really quickly and she waited for Hyde to finish. She got impatient and took the joint from his hand and finished it herself. 

“Hey!” Hyde cried

“You were too slow and I’m hungry!” Jackie shrieked. Jackie’s drunk was somehow wearing off quicker than he thought, but her high was kicking in as well. But when Jackie gets cranky, she gets weirdly more impatient and really hungry and horny or sleepy. 

“Alrighty, let’s go.” Hyde said and helped her stand up. He walked her out of the rink and walked to their car. 

They were both shocked by the sun beginning to set. 

“Wow, how long were we in there?” Hyde asked to no one in particular

“I don’t know man. It didn’t feel like long at all.”

“I know right” Hyde agreed with her as he opened her car door and walked over to the side. 

He got in and began to drive. He placed an arm on the back of the seat, inviting Jackie to come in closer. She picked up on his zen gesture and did so, placing a hand on his thigh. 

“Thank you for today,” Jackie said sweetly, staring up at him, love fulfilling her eyes. 

“No biggie.” He replied trying to get sucked into her beckoning eyes. “So, where do you wanna eat?”

“You wanna just go to the Hub?” Jackie offered

“Sure,” Hyde said and began driving in that direction. 

When they arrived at their table, they saw Eric and Donna already sitting there. 

“Hey guys.” Donna greeted them

“Hey.” Hyde said, “Jackie, Ima go get you your food?” He gestured towards her

“Wait, do you know what you want?” Jackie asked

“Yeah, just your usual right?” Hyde asked, confused, she always got the same thing, he didn’t get why Jackie had this weird hero-admiring shine in her eyes. 

“Yeah.” Jackie said and sat back down. She was surprised that he knew her order. She didn’t ever have to remind him, he had just picked up on it. 

“Wow, you guys are so cute.” Donna mocked them

“I know,” Jackie said, not getting the sarcasm

“So, what’d you guys do today?” Eric asked, trying to sound interested

“Uhhh” Jackie couldn’t seem to remember. 

Eric and Donna shared a knowing look and returned their attention to Hyde who just sat back down with Jackie’s food. 

“Hey.” He said, as he kissed Jackie’s cheek. 

“Hey, aren’t you going to eat?” Eric asked him

“Nah, I’m not hungry.”

“So, you just bought food for Jackie?”

“Yeah…” Hyde answered him, not getting the big deal

“Awwww” Eric and Donna mocked him. 

Hyde responded with a glare that told them to fuck off. 

Jackie looked over to Steven and fed him a fry. She giggled at the sensation of his lips on the edge of her fingertips. 

“Wow, you guys are actually really sickening.” Donna said. 

“We’ve been doing this for over two years,” Jackie said. She hated how everyone treated their relationship like it was this absurd, disgusting thing. Even now, after everything they’ve been through they still have the audacity to comment on their relationship while they’re a lumberjack and a string bean. 

Hyde noticed how annoyed Jackie was getting, and frankly he was too. But nevertheless, he decided they needed to chop chop and sleep off their high. When she had finally finished, he made an excuse for them to leave, which Jackie went with, with no hesitation. 

When they finally got home, Jackie took off her jeans and found his old sweatpants she always wears to bed. Hyde walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her temple as she was changing. He wrapped his hands around the front of her waist as she turned her body around to face him. 

“Thank you, Steven.”

“For what?” Hyde asked, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“For everything,”

Hyde smiled in return and kissed her tenderly. 

“I’ve got to go take my makeup off.” Jackie excused herself to go to the bathroom

“Okay,” Hyde said as she walked out the door. 

While she was gone, he changed out of his clothes and into an old white tee shirt and grey sweatpants. 

By the time she returned, Hyde was laying down on his bed, reading an old book to look smart for Jackie’s pleasure. 

Jackie walked in and Hyde pretended not to notice. She sat down in front of him and took the book out of his hands. 

“Hey,” Hyde greeted her with a small kiss. 

“Hi, what were you reading?” 

“Uhh, I don’t know,” Hyde basically admitted to not really reading it

Jackie rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. It quickly turned into a heated makeout session that neither one of them had control over. Hyde’s lips were making his way down her neck, and he knew that the second his hands started moving up her shirt, she would stop. He really wanted to be with her again, but he didn’t want to pressure her. So, when she didn’t stop, he was surprised. He looked at her with a confused look, and she returned with a look that said that it was okay. In the moment, nothing else mattered. They’ve waited so long to be together again, and now, all that mattered was that they were moving forward. Tomorrow didn’t matter, tomorrow Hyde would have to help Jackie nurse a hangover, but right now is what mattered, and right now, they were in love and he was going to show her how much he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!  
> I really loved this chapter! I loved writing delusional Jackie, and it was pretty easy, because I do the same thing sober.   
> I kinda got the roller rink idea from a small one shot I read, written by, mijachula.  
> Let me know what you guys think, I'm really excited for the next chapter, I think yall will like it!
> 
> Please review!


	14. Hope for the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is kinda filled with a lot, not very dramatic but I hope it's surprising  
> The beginning is kinda boring in my opinion, but Jackie and Hyde end up doing something that I think is really interesting
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Please leave any suggestions!

The day was dragging on forever. It was only noon and the Formans were on their way home and that only made it worse. The weekend alone was amazing, Eric had hardly bothered them, they had a huge house all to themselves, they had no doubts or cares, just each other. It was times like these where Jackie wonders where her relationship went wrong with Steven that made her break up with him in the first place. Yeah she was kidnapped, but reflecting on it, it wasn't because of Hyde at all. He had broke up with her for her own benefit and wanted to get back together, again for her benefit. Yet she took it as selfishness. She just wished she could go back to Chicago, alone in the motel room, spending hours doing what young couples do with no responsibilities. 

Now, Jackie was in the beginning of a relationship with the love of her life and was still struggling to pay off her hospital debt. She had told Steven that she had taken care of it, she didn't want him to worry, and that wouldn't help at all. The only people who knew were her and Mr and Mrs Forman. They had promised not to tell when they found her one night drinking coffee to keep her eyelids open while stressing over how she would pay for these bills and still afford to live. Mrs Forman offered to help out, but she refused. Who was Jackie if she needed someone else pay for her bills? She had so obviously changed since the kidnapping, or maybe it was getting back with Steven, regardless, she changed a lot, hopefully for the better. 

Right now Jackie and Hyde were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, still exhausted from the day prior. Jackie was worse than Hyde and they both knew it, but they had promised the Forman's that they'd be here to talk to them in the kitchen when they got home. They apparently had something really important to talk about. None of this concerned either of them, Red probably just wanted to yell at them for something stupid they did or talk about their wonderful romantic getaway. 

About ten minutes later, Hyde looked over to see Jackie resting her head on his shoulder trying to catch some sleep. He also noticed that she had drank her cup of coffee already. He kissed her on the top of her head and quietly woke her up. Startled, Jackie looked at Hyde who was lightly shaking her with an annoyed look. He told her that he was just going to grab her some more coffee and Jackie felt extremely aggravated about the fact that he had to wake her up about this. 

Right when Hyde was returning to his seat with Jackie, the Forman's walked, both carrying a bag. Red had an annoyed glare, similar to Jackie's, while Mrs Forman had a smile that stretched for miles. 

"Hey, how was your trip?" Hyde asked as he sat the cup of coffee in front of Jackie. As soon as Hyde sat down, Jackie returned to his shoulder.

"It was very delightful. We had a wonderful time!" Kitty beamed.

Soon, Kitty recognized how tired Jackie was and gave Hyde a confused look. 

He caught on, and informed her that she just had trouble sleeping last night, which was technically true. 

After a few moments of catching up Mrs Forman sat at the kitchen table while Red stormed off to the living room without as much as a word. 

"What's with him?" Hyde asked confused as to why he had literally said nothing

"He's just tired, Okay, now. Steven, Jackie this morning Steven, your father called. He had heard about Jackie's mishap in the hospital and considering Jackie had to go again for her leg, well, long story short, he wants to help out." Kitty mentioned not realizing that Jackie hadn't told Steven about her debt. Jackie had told her that she would talk to him about it this past weekend, but judging from Jackie's immediate stunned, scared look and Hyde's confused stare, she hadn't told him. 

"Wait what? Jackie, you said you only had like $200 left to pay." Hyde asked confused. Surely if she was having money problems she would tell him. He looked straight into her scared eyes. She was so terribly exhausted but she tried to remain awake. She sat up straighter and prepared herself for an argument. 

"Yeah, just something like that." Jackie lied. In actuality, she had to pay about $12000 left. Jackie shot Mrs Forman a death glare as she spread an apologetic smile on her face

"Well how much?" He asked, demanding a concrete answer

"uhhh well-" 

"Well, it doesn't matter," Mrs Forman cut her off, trying to make her life a little easier. "What matters is that WB has offered to pay half of your debt, Jackie. Isn't that sweet?" She tried desperately to get them distracted, but nothing was working. 

"Wait, well how much is half?" Hyde continued demanding an answer from Jackie. 

"Uhh, just 6...something," Jackie exaggerated the truth

"$600, well that's not that bad, we just won't eat for a month and we'll be fine." Hyde joked, trying to make light of the situation. $600 wasn't that bad, but considering Jackie and Mrs Forman's grimace, it wasn't $600

"What?" He asked, already knowing the answer

"It's a little higher." Jackie said, placing a calming hand on his arm to prevent him from getting upset. 

"Is it 6000?" Hyde asked, his heart was racing. There was no way they could afford to pay $6000 off any time soon. 

"Kinda," Jackie admitted and as soon as she said the words, she felt her breath hitch. The whole reason she didn't tell him was to avoid conflict like this, now he was going to be mad. 

"Okay, okay. Uhh, so you're in total $12000 in debt?" Hyde asked, stressed. His hands went to cover his face as the stress overwhelmed his body. 

"Yes, but it used to be worse, and I got two jobs and I already paid off like $5000, and I've cut back on my spending, so that's been beneficial." Jackie said, trying to bring up the brighter side. It seemed to comfort him, but only for a little bit. 

"Wait, you got a second job?" Hyde chose to fixate on that point.

"Yeah," Jackie answered him. By now, Kitty was just an observer to this conversation. She just watched the banter happen and hoped to cease and explosion. 

"Where?" Hyde demanded to know as he took off his glasses and placed them on the table. He began fidgeting with the collar of his stress and he suddenly felt oddly hot. 

"Well, you already know about my makeup job, which helps a lot, and I got a job also working in Fez's salon part time." 

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? We're in a relationship, we're supposed to tell each other these things." Hyde began growing pissed. Their biggest flaw was always communication, and now, this just shows how nothing has changed. 

"Well, this became a stressor for me before we got back together. Besides, it doesn't involve you, this is just a me problem." At Jackie's last words, Hyde noticed how 'Hyde-like' she was sounding. The refusal to accept help, the acting like everything is fine, the getting defensive, the trying to avoid feeling like a burden. 

"Jackie, look I get it. I just need you to tell me these things. We're in a relationship, the least you could've done is tell me." Hyde tried to remain calm. Hyde was so greatly changed. Before he would have yelled at her for being unnaturally quiet. Before, he would have been Jackie. 

"I know, I just, I'm trying to solve things for myself."

Mrs Forman decided now was the best time to chip in, "Well, sweetie, you can still accept help and be independent. I mean it's not like we're saying WB will pay for all of it, he just wants to help you out, he called us personally to talk about you. He really seems to like you." Mrs Forman tried to brush her ego, and it evidently worked.

"Really?" Jackie cheered excitedly.

"Jackie, he loves you. The other day he came by Grooves to try to talk to you." Hyde told her as Mrs Forman nodded along. He technically wasn't lying. He just wasn't mentioning how his main motive for stopping by Grooves for an inventory check on the chains. He just happened to ask about Jackie. 

"Oh my god, that's so fun! However, I'm not surprised, I am very likeable." Jackie tried to make a humble brag about herself. In return she got a kiss from Hyde on her forehead and a bright smile from Kitty. 

"Wait, so I'm confused what's happening with my debt?" Jackie reversed the conversation back to the conflict. 

"Well, if you want, we can have WB pay half your debt and I already know what you're thinking. Jackie, he's a millionaire, you're not going to be any trouble." Hyde promised her. WB would probably pay for all her bills without a care.

"Okay fine, but I'm only doing this for you." 

"Wow Jackie, that's a surprise," Mrs Forman joked, receiving an awkward look from Hyde and an annoyed glare from Jackie in return. 

Kitty broke the tension by laughing her signature laugh and making up a stupid excuse to leave. 

"Wow, so, I'm $6000 in debt. Fun." Jackie said sarcastically as Mrs Forman walked through the kitchen door. 

"Hey, better than 12." Hyde reassured her, he wasn't wrong. 

"Yeah, you wanna do something?"

Hyde gave her a confused glare. "Aren't you exhausted?"

"Yeah, kinda. But being with you energizes me. Besides, I already am kinda awake. I just need another coffee."

"Okay, what do wanna do?" 

"I don't know, I kinda just wanna drive." Jackie suggested as she got up to get more coffee. 

"Okay, let the road take us. No expectations, just drive 'till we're out of gas. I'm down." Hyde commented, already falling in love with this idea. 

Jackie quickly sipped her coffee in front of Hyde who stared expectantly at her. 

Moments later, Jackie and Hyde were in his car, driving aimlessly. It didn't take long before Jackie got bored and decided to play some small road trip games. 

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Jackie commanded more than asked

"Not really," Hyde answered her command, obviously knowing what she was meaning, but he liked the silence, it was soothing. 

"Too bad. Okay, what am I thinking of?" 

"Uhhh, is it green?"

"Nope."

"Blue?"

"Yes"

"The sky?"

"Damn. This game is stupid." Jackie pouted. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as Hyde chuckled at her defeat and playfully elbowed her. 

Jackie stole his glasses in retaliation and threw them behind their seats. Hyde glared at her, he conveniently needed them now, he was driving at high noon and the sun was blaring in his eyes. 

"So, that's how you wanna play it?" Hyde teased her, preparing her for betrayal. 

Jackie got mildly scared and backed up into the door. Still keeping his eyes on the road, Hyde took Jackie's beloved purse and threw it with his glasses. 

"Hey!" Jackie screamed in fake anger

"I hate you." Jackie pouted, only causing Hyde to grin more. 

"Awh, but I love you." Hyde said and kissed Jackie playfully on the lips. Reluctantly, she gave in to the kiss. 

Once she pulled back, she got a devilish glare in her eyes. "Now, where was I?" She made him wonder what her intentions were with her mischievous grin. 

Jackie brushed her fingers through his hair, distracting him. Slyly, she brought her free hand to his belt buckle. She playfully tugged at it, making him squirm. She undid his belt and threw it behind her. 

Jackie felt Hyde's shaft springing up barricaded by his jeans, and she was satisfied. "Okay, I'm bored now." Jackie stated with a straight face and sat back in her spot, inches from Steven. 

"Oh my god I hate you so much."

"And I love you." Jackie mocked him with his previous words, except she didn't close with a kiss. Instead she would make him suffer until she felt content. 

The next few hours were driven in comfortable silence, Hyde's favorite, yet at this particular moment, he really wanted to talk with her. 

She grew sleepy again and rested on his shoulder again. Oddly enough, Hyde rarely grew tired. He just occasionally got gas station coffee and he was good. Jackie always seemed to be tired, he wasn't surprised, she always like to sleep, she was a water sign that's like their favorite hobby. That and crying. 

About 14 hours into their trip, Jackie woke up, filled with unnatural amounts of energy. She looked over to see her boyfriend peacefully driving, he didn't even look a little tired. He must be invincible. 

"Good morning," He said

'It's not morning." Jackie commented, looking at the night sky. It was probably 3:00 am. They'd been on the road forever and they loved the thrill. It suddenly hit Jackie that they hadn't told anyone where they were going. Jackie assumed they'd go somewhere for a quick visit and that they'd definitely be back by now, but clearly Hyde had other intentions. Being on the run excited Jackie. It made her feel rebellious and like she was completely free. 

"Yeah, well it technically is. We're just ahead of everyone us." Hyde corrected her with a smirk

"Wow, we're ahead of the game." Jackie joked

"You bet baby. We're the best man." Hyde said and leaned over to kiss Jackie tenderly on the mouth. The kiss quickly deepened and it was extremely difficult for Hyde to remain focused on the road. There were few cars, but still, he would like his car and Jackie be in one piece, so inevitably he pulled away.

"Wait where are we?" 

"Uhhh I think either Nebraska or Colorado. We're near the border of the two."

"Where are we stopping."

"Wherever. We'll stop when I'm tired."

"What if you're not tired until we get to the beach."

"Then we'll have fun on the beach." Hyde replied coyly. She loved how right now his responses were carefree and just in the moment. Usually she liked structure, but being with Steven like this made her want to take caution to the wind and go insane. 

About 27 hours later, Hyde began growing drowsy. He wasn't paying attention to where they were, but it was some sort of city. Jackie unfortunately was wide awake right now. As soon as she saw the lights she wanted to explore. As much as Hyde wanted to sleep he went with her to entertain her, and hopefully he'd get some peace and quiet. 

Two hours later, Jackie and Hyde found no desire to sleep or keep driving. They had been exploring the mysterious city and got drunk. 7 tequila shots later, and Jackie and Hyde were up for literally anything. 

Right now, they were stumbling down the street, arms hooked and excitement spread on each other's faces. Hyde looked over at Jackie who was the happiest he had ever seen her and kissed her firmly on the mouth on the sidewalk, receiving cheers from local pedestrians on the side walk. This city never seemed to fall asleep and neither did Jackie and Hyde. They could have somehow travelled to New York, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, but most likely not. 

The next day, Jackie and Hyde woke up in each others arms in some random hotel. The hotel room was fairly nice. It had a queen size bed and a full master bathroom. There was no way they would have been able to afford this. Hyde looked over at his night stand, and suddenly his hangover hit. His head began throbbing and he wanted to puke, but had nothing to puke. He looked at the night stand and noticed his wallet was left open and inside was a crap ton of money that Hyde didn't have before. Where the hell did this money come from? Did they rob a bank or something? That wouldn't be much of a surprise. 

Jackie woke up to Hyde staring into space with a look of confusion and pain. Jackie immediately noticed how they were naked and in a foreign place and began questioning the events of last night. 

"What happened?" Jackie asked, rubbing her eyes from the blinding morning light. 

"I have no idea." Hyde responded, looking straight ahead. "I woke up, I feel like shit, and I somehow have more money."

Jackie responded with a nonchalant eye roll. "Well, let's just hope we didn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah man." Hyde said and laid back down and began massaging his temples. 

Jackie noticed his headache and grabbed his head in her hands and laid it down in her lap. He looked at her with a confused look but let her massage his head. Right now, they could be in a different country, for all Hyde cared was that they didn't do something drastically stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you guys think?  
> I really loved this chapter but especially the end.  
> Can you guys piece together what happened? I wanna see if you figure it out. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you did lol  
> Also if you're wondering, the whole Hyde confused drunk about him having more money is a John Mulaney reference.  
> If you don't know who he is then I'm concerned and you need to watch his comedy specials on netflix. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> Please review!


	15. What Happened?

A few hours later into the day, chaos outside their hotel room erupted. Nothing violent or anything, just people yelling at the top of their lungs for no reason. And they all sounded drunk, it wasn’t even ten yet and there were people who were wasted outside their hotel room. Jackie got annoyed and went to tell them to shut up. She put on her clothes and made her way out to the hallway outside their room. The loudness grew as she walked to find the elevator. She had no idea what floor she was on, but it definitely wasn’t the first. 

Jackie tried to avoid talking to anyone even just to ask about her own whereabouts, these people had weird vibes and she didn’t trust them. When the elevator finally opened, there were two girls dressed in sexy police officer costumes hovering near the back left corner. They had a strange accent, like a new yorker accent but different. They were obvious airheads looking for a good time and it made Jackie concerned as to where they would be with drunk sluts casually in elevators at 9:00 in the morning. 

Then it hit her, memories of last night came hurtling back with a sharp pain. Her hands went to comb through her hair to try relieve the pain. The blond bimbos looked at Jackie with disgust, confused as to what she was doing. The only thing that came to Jackie were the flashing lights, pounding music, entertaining night clubs, a replica of the Statue of Liberty casually in the street. Where could Jackie be where people like this were and the culture was so risque. Then realization came flooding through her brain, they had to be in Vegas. They were probably still in the US and Vegas is notorious for partying 24/7. Without confirmation, Jackie continued to head for the probable casino in her hotel, if only she could get off this damn elevator. She had to be on one of the top floors for this elevator ride to be taking so long. Jackie placed her hands on her hips in frustration and glared at the doors. What kind of elevator doesn’t have the weird dile thing that tells you what floor you’re on?

Finally, the doors opened and Jackie chased the sound of laughing screams to the casino. Surely enough, there it was. Hidden behind the hotel lobby, was the casino. So they were definitely in Vegas and they were definitely screwed. 

Up back in their room, Hyde was tossing in bed trying, unsuccessfully to sleep. His headache was mildly better, water helped a little bit. He didn’t have his routine hangover breakfast, so he was really suffering. He also didn’t have his stash to take his mind off of it, so he had nothing to do to help. He knew he should probably call the Forman’s, they were probably really freaking out, but he just didn’t want to deal with them right now. 

Reluctantly, Hyde picked up the bedside phone and dialed the Forman’s number. 

Immediately, Eric’s voice came from the other end. 

“Hello?” he asked, panicked. He had obviously been looking for him, crap that's not very good. 

“Hey, Forman it’s me,” Hyde responded coyly. Immediately, Eric on the other end had a look of extreme shock and relief. 

“Man, we’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Yeah, I guess we probably should’ve told you we were going”

“We? Who's we?”

“Me and Jackie,” Hyde said questioningly, how could he forget that he was dating Jackie? He obviously would have left with Jackie, who else would he have gone with? Kelso, Fez? Absolutely not, they’re nowhere near as fun as Jackie. 

“Wait, Jackie went with you?” Eric was surprised. He thought that Hyde left alone, it seems like something he’d do. 

“Yeah..”

“Oh, okay cool. So, where are you guys?” 

“Uhhh, i don’t really know. Somewhere loud and intoxicating.”

“Sounds like fun, are you guys coming back soon?”

“Yeah, probably when we run out of money. But i found more money in my wallet this morning, so we'll probably be here for a while.” 

“Okay, well don’t let your girlfriend trick you into doing something evil.” Eric teased him

“No worries man.” Secretly, Hyde hated it when he and everyone else made fun of Jackie. He wouldn’t say anything, but he knew how it annoyed him so it must annoy Jackie even more. Especially Donna, her ‘best friend’. 

At that, as Hyde hung up the phone, Jackie walked in through the door, a gleeful expression on her face.

“What?” Hyde asked her. She sat down on the bed with them and kissed his cheek. 

“Nothing, I just found out where we were.” She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and beamed up at him. 

“Oh, where?” He was staring, smiling slightly waiting for her answer. 

“You, me, we are both in this amazing hotel, with money, in Vegas!” Jackie exclaimed in immediate joy. Hyde on the other hand had a worried expression on his face. He knows what happens to drunk couples in Vegas, it happened to his parents. 

“Oh god, crap.” Hyde looked down, ignoring her confused and disappointed look

“What? Isn’t this fun. I mean come on, no responsibilities, just stupid fun, besides it wouldn’t matter what we did here, because what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

“Yeah, but we could have easily done something that follows us outside of Vegas.” Hyde tried to hint to her that probably got drunk married. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Jackie, we might have gotten married last night.”

Immediately Jackie’s face fell from confused excitement to shocked and petrified. 

“Oh my god, is this what we’re going to have to tell our kids? That we got married in Vegas! Oh my go we’re so stupid!”

“Jackie, calm down. Let’s just visit every chapel and look for our marriage records. It’ll be fine, besides there can’t be that many chapels in one city made for drunk, broke horny morons.” Hyde said, not seeing the irony in his statement

“Yeah okay. I just really hope we’re not married, I don’t want it to be this way. No offense.”

“None taken, I don’t think we’d be ready to marry each other, I mean we’re still pretty young and we still have our flaws.” Hyde said to himself more than Jackie. He had to remind himself that he and Jackie weren’t ready yet. But, in actuality, Hyde kinda liked the idea of marrying her in Vegas. Sure, at first it was terrifying, but it’s cheaper, funnier, more entertaining, and way hotter.

“Yeah, we couldn’t have been stupid enough to get married even if we were drunk.” Jackie tried to calm herself down. There was no way she could be married right now. She was thankful Hyde felt the same way because Jackie wants to walk down the aisle alongside gorgeous flowers and soft piano music in the background. Not with glitter being thrown at by an Elvis impersonator with jailhouse rock playing in the background. 

Hyde and Jackie looked down at the bed they were sitting on stalling getting ready to hunt down their possible marriage records. They were both way too exhausted to do that. Hyde looked up at Jackie and gave her a soft, reassuring smile. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. They fell back on the bed as their tender, loving kiss, turned into a passionate makeout session. Of course it continued, but what happens in Vegas stays in vegas. 

Three hours later, Jackie was in the shower, washing the sex off of her while Hyde was watching tv in bed. He never really liked to shower after sex and usually Jackie didn’t either but she was getting ready for the day anyways, so might as well. 

Eventually Hyde got bored and decided to start getting dressed for the day. He was done within ten minutes, conveniently the same time Jackie got out the shower. She came into their room wrapped in a towel and soon remembered that she only had one set of clothes. Jackie really didn’t want to put on her bra again, and she tried to think of ways to get out of it. 

She was standing in the middle of their room, looking up at the ceiling, silently contemplating her options for going rogue. It was Vegas, nobody would really care. Besides, she was just wearing one of Hyde’s tee shirts and jeans. It’s not like she was wearing a tight sweater. Come to think of it, why would it matter? She looked at Hyde sitting on the bed, still watching tv. She could easily see the outline of his pecs and he could very easily see his nipples. He’s not going to feel insecure about his nipples poking through, why should she? It’s nothing nobody has seen before, everyone has nipples, who cares?

Jackie found herself going on a mini rant in her head and she decided to rebel against the patriarchy and not wear a bra. She was turning into a mix of Donna and Hyde. Normally, Jackie would be petrified in her behavior, but in actuality, it was liberating. It gave her a sense of power to be in control of her own body. 

So, Jackie walked back into the bathroom and put on her underwear and jeans. She took the bra, balled it in her hand and walked to the door. She opened it to see Hyde’s confused face as she casually threw the bra onto a chair. Hyde looked at her astonished as she put on her tee shirt with no bra. Why was she doing this? Jackie would never do this, in fact she would judge the girls who would. He saw her walk out of the bathroom with a sense of genuine confidence he hasn’t really seen before. 

Jackie went to pick up the bra and walked to the desk. She rummaged through the desk drawers until she found some scissors. She had a wicked and powerful grin plastered across her face as cut the bra straps off along with cutting the hook and padding. She was going to be a new Jackie. She didn’t need a bra, she didn’t need makeup, she didn’t need a dress. She would wear that if she chose, and she chooses not to. 

Hyde had never seen her look so beautiful before. Braless, nude face, confidence exuding from her liberation. It’s crazy how just freeing yourself from a piece of clothing can be so powerful. 

“You ready?” She asked casually, throwing the remnants pieces of her cut up bra in the trash. 

“Yeah.” Hyde said. He was really excited for some reason. 

He stood up and followed her out the door. Jackie put her hair in a messy bun as they walked to the elevator. The elevator ride didn’t feel as long as before. Jackie’s heart was beating. Maybe she wasn’t ready to do this. Maybe there was a reason why girls wore bras. Literally, just not wearing a bra in fricking Vegas was starting to make her anxious. Yeah, there was a reason why girls are insecure, it’s because girls have been told that we need to fit the requirements to be a respectable lady. Suddenly, Jackie’s anger and hatred for society came rushing back. 

Hyde noticed as her moods evidently changed. She’s been pretty much silent, which is concerning. Was she mad at him for something? What did he do? Was she unhappy?

“Hey, are you mad?” Hyde asked as they stepped off the elevator

“Of course not. Why?” Jackie answered, walking hand in hand with him out the hotel lobby. 

“I don’t know, you’ve just been quiet and you look like you're pissed.” Jackie smirked at his response. It was sweet to see him freaking out over her emotions.

“No, I’m just silently ranting to myself.” She told him as she rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way out of the hotel and onto the strip. 

“Oh, you wanna rant to me?”

“You probably wouldn’t find it interesting.” Steven would never care about Jackie’s feminist rants. Wait, is Jackie becoming a feminist? Like one of those girls who don’t shave and scream in the streets. Oh my god, what if she’s turning into Donna?

“Well, if it has anything to do with that bra you massacred,” Hyde joked, he was trying to be a better boyfriend, and listening to her about her problems was a part of it. 

“Yeah, well, I was just thinking how girls are forced to wear bras and stuff. And like I can see your man boobs and nobody cares, but because I’m a girl, I’m suddenly a slut for my nipples. And then when I was in the elevator, I was feeling insecure because I was afraid of what people would think when they saw me. And that just shows how society has brainwashed us into thinking that girls should feel insecure for wearing literally the most uncomfortable piece of clothing in the world.” Seeing Jackie rant about how society sucks made Hyde fall in love with her all over again. It was times like this when he thought marrying her wouldn’t be so bad, so he kinda hoped they did get married. 

“Sorry, I’m ranting again.” Jackie noticed how uncomfortably silent he had gotten.

“No, don’t apologize. It’s just, man you’ve changed a lot, and for the better, I think. It’s kinda hot to see you hate society.” Jackie beamed up at his compliment. She hated how the weakest compliment could make her blush, but at the same time she loved how it made her feel loved. Is that sad?

Jackie pulled his hand up which was interlaced with hers as they were walking, and kissed the back of his hand. He smiled at her affectionate gestures. Without his sunglasses, there was no way his feelings could be hidden and he was okay with that. When he was open with her, she seemed to be happier and that was what made his world go round. 

Jackie and Hyde continued walking in casual silence until Jackie’s brain started working again. Jackie stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as little bits and pieces of the night prior came rushing back again. She remembers walking down the street, she remembers a chapel. She remembers a diner. She remembers walking past the chapel while making fun of idiots who would get married in Vegas only to regret it the next day. Irony huh. She remembers walking into that waffle diner and having a lovely 2 am breakfast while the waitress who was working that night was terribly annoyed with their presence and wanted to go home.

So, that answers it. They didn’t get married. That’s a relief. Jackie told herself that it was good, that she shouldn’t want to get married that way, but in the back of her head, she was thinking of how great it would be to just be married to Steven. 

“What?” Hyde asked her concerned. She looked like she was having an aneurysm, she probably was to be honest. 

“I uh, I remember last night.” Jackie saw the anticipation light up across his face as he waited for an explanation

“Uh, we’re good, we didn’t get married.” Jackie said looking at the concrete. 

Hyde couldn’t help but feel a wave of disappointment flood his body. He wanted to be with Jackie. She was so fun, she was hot, she was the love of his life, and out of all the girls he’s been with, she’s the only one that makes him feel happy. Like he was important, like he mattered. Like she needed him and he needed her. And he wanted to be with her, forever. 

“Oh, well that’s good I guess. So, what did we do?” 

“Uhh, well we actually made fun of those people who get drunkenly married and then we ate waffles at a diner.” Jackie watched Hyde try to remember last night but was clearly struggling.

“Okay, well. That’s that I guess. So, what do we do now?” Hyde asked as he put his hands in his pockets, unsure as to what to do. 

“Well, wait hold on let me think. Oh crap. I never called into my work to tell them I was going to be gone. Wait, I have an idea, what if I said there was a death in my family and I was so distraught that I forgot to call in.” Hyde was confused by the sudden conversation change but decided to go along with it. 

“Okay, well I was mainly talking about what we do now, while we’re in vegas but okay. Uhh, yeah that sounds like a good idea for you and I’ll just tell WB we had to suddenly go out of town for your birthday. And I was drunk and forgot to call, that’s kinda true.”

“Okay, so we’re good on alibis. So, now what?” Jackie asked, she didn’t want to go back to the room, but she didn’t want to make any drunken mistakes she knows Hyde would end up regretting.

“Well, let’s see, uh it’s two and we’re in vegas and we’ve got money, so you wanna just have fun?” Jackie wasn’t surprised by his answer and went along with it. 

“Yeah sure, but I don’t wanna spend a lot of money. Also, let’s try to not get married. We’re so not ready.” 

“Right.” Hyde lied to keep from an argument. 

They continued walking along the strip and let vegas take control of them.

“You wanna go find that diner place again?” Hyde offered

“Yeah sure. After we can probably go hit some clubs and stuff.” Jackie agreed. She was silently hoping that she could get him drunk enough to actually marry him. That’s definitely a terrible thought, she should want him to want to get married when he was sober instead of taking advantage of him. So, she decided that she would stay sober tonight while he got drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys had fun reading it!  
> Last chapter has easily been my favorite to write, but this one definitely is a close second  
> Idk i guess i just like the spontaneous vegas marriages, except for when it involves hyde and strippers  
> But sshhh that never happened hehe  
> While i was writing i got really sad because in the actual show, none of this happened and instead we got jackie and fez and jackie and hyde hating each other as he rubbed his stipper wife in her face  
> i hate season 8 with a passion i have made a powerpoint presentation as to why so yeah
> 
> also i felt like i had to include the whole bra thing.  
> i personally have gone through this, where i didn't wear a bra for one day to school and i felt like everyone was judging me and my mom was so mad.  
> it just made me realize how messed up the patriarchy was that it made me feel so insecure about my body even though its natural  
> i feel like in the show jackie is a feminist just doesn't know it.  
> i see a lot of myself in her from when i was younger because i was raised with internalized misogyny but as i met new friends, i realized how stupid i was and i feel like jackie was like that especially more in season 6 and 7 but they ruined in with season 8  
> so much character development and for nothing!
> 
> anyways, thank you guys for reading  
> please comment! they make my day!


	16. a step forward

A few days later, Jackie and Hyde found themselves bored of Vegas. Their jobs were secure, so that was good, but right now they were stuck in limbo. They were tired of vegas, but they didn’t want to go back home. The good thing about Vegas was that Hyde was getting richer and richer each night. They probably made at least $3000 on this little trip. Jackie, however, was forbidden from playing at the casinos under Hyde’s order after she lost $500. 

Jackie looked over at Hyde who was sleeping soundly. He had the blankets wrapped around him and he looked so comfortable. He had the most kissable face right now, he looked so peaceful. She couldn’t bear for this moment to end. 

Hyde could feel Jackie staring down on him, he didn’t have to look up. He had noticed that she had a weird obsession with watching her sleep in the beginning of their relationship. Hyde pretended to be asleep, but in actuality his brain was very active and he wanted to get up and do something. 

Jackie got bored of just staring at him and began raking her hands through his hair. He was startled by the light sensation and it made him jump a little bit. 

Jackie noticed and yelped, “You’re awake!”

Hyde opened his eyes and looked up at her with a smile only she got to see

“Yeah, oops.”

Jackie continued running her hands through his hair and bent down to kiss him on his forehead. He looked up at her as she did this and shivered at the warm sensation. 

Hyde picked Jackie up by her waist and cuddled her as he set her down on the side of his lap as he sat up in a sitting position. She was still combing her hands through his hair and he’d never admit it but he loved how it felt.

Jackie leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote. She turned on the tv and she fell more onto the bed, cuddled up into his side. They sat in silence, making slight comments at the program they were watching. 

Eventually, Jackie stopped her hands in his hair without thinking about it. Hyde however noticed almost immediately. 

“Why’d you stop?” He asked with a full face of sincerity. 

“I don’t know,” Jackie answered

“Can you do it again?” He asked with a bright, hopeful smirk

“Sure” She said as her fingers went back into his hair. 

Subconsciously, Hyde let his head fall onto her shoulder. He stared up at her as she continued watching the tv. She noticed his happy stare and turned to him with a confused look. 

“What?” she asked

“Nothing.”

“You know, you’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

“Doing what?” Hyde asked with fake innocence. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

“Just randomly staring at me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lied

“It’s okay. It’s actually flattering. Kinda cute, but also kinda creepy. Just don’t do it while I sleep.”

“Oh you have no room to be talking.” Hyde scoffed, referencing before

“Shut up,” she teased him and playfully swatted him on his abdomen. 

“Okay, I’m bored.” Hyde said after a few more minutes of silently staring at her. He sat up as he waited for her to offer something to do. 

“I’m not.” she said as her head down in his lap. 

“In fact, I think I wanna stay in the room today,” Jackie said, avoiding his eyes as she ran a finger down the leg of his sweatpants.

Hyde groaned in complaint, not picking up on her flirt. Jackie shook her head in disapproval of how stupid he could be sometimes. 

Hyde leaned back against the bed frame as Jackie continued to run her fingers down his legs.  
“Well, I think we can do something to fill the time that would be fun.” Jackie hinted. 

“Jackie, all we have is tv and the city. And the city isn’t in our room.” Hyde replied, still genuinely not getting it. 

Jackie contemplated just telling him. 

Instead, she sat up and stared at him, trying to mask the lust in her eyes. She decided she could make this more enjoyable for her. She always loved making fun of his idiocy while he was blissfully unaware of what she was doing. 

“You know, it’s getting kinda hot in here.” Jackie fake complained and began playing with the collar of her shirt

“Really, I’m actually kinda cold.” There was no way he was this stupid. I mean, he’s not wrong, it is kinda drafty in their room, but that’s like a dead giveaway. 

Jackie watched Hyde get up and go to the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” She hollered after him

“I need to pee.” He hollered back and shut the door behind him 

Jackie laid back down in defeat. She ran her fingers through his hair. Maybe it’d be easier if she just got naked. He was really bad with hints, this was probably a pointless game. Then, Jackie thought of one more thing that always works, even when she doesn’t want it to. 

She knew she didn’t have one so she had to go down to the gift shop. She put pants on and grabbed some money and ran downstairs. When she approached her room again, she had to remind herself how to do this in a seductive manner. She unwrapped the lollipop and put it in her mouth, and slowly walked into their room. 

“Hey, where’d you go?” Hyde asked her, not gesturing towards the lollipop in her mouth. He was now laying back down on their bed and he looked totally unphased. This is so weird. He always gets turned on by this. Maybe he knew what she was doing and he was just playing her as well. Or maybe, she doesn’t turn him on anymore. That probably wasn’t true, but you never know. 

“I wanted a lollipop.” She said hoping to grasp his attention. She seductively walked over to their bed and sat down next to him. Nothing. 

She had nothing left to do so she just gave up. She grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, ignoring the immediate “hey!” coming from Hyde. 

She breathed in through her nose and slowly climbed on top of him. She straddled his hips and noticed the mixed look of lust and realization flood his eyes. 

“If you wanted to do that why didn’t you just say something?” Hyde playfully asked her

“I don’t know, oops.” Jackie replied and pulled the lollipop out and placed it on a loose napkin on the nightstand. She returned to Steven with an excited smile and began kissing his face as she grinded her hips into his. Hyde couldn’t help but release an unintentional moan as her lips began attacking his neck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric woke up at noon, as usual to the phone ringing. He picked it up and in a groggy voice asked who it was, 

“Hello?”

“Hey Forman it’s me.” Hyde responded. 

“Hyde? What do you want?”

“Well, I just needed to say we’re probably not coming back any time soon.”

“Wait, what? What about your jobs?” Eric asked. They couldn’t just stay in Vegas. This had to be Jackie’s idea, Hyde would never go for this. 

“Well, I learned that I am very talented at making money through playing the casino games, so yeah. Plus, I’ll probably just ask WB about expanding grooves out to vegas. We’re good man.”

“Well, what about Jackie’s job? Weren’t you worried about depriving Jackie of her future or something?” There’s no way Hyde would actually willingly do this. Something has to be up

“Yeah, I haven’t actually told Jackie yet, she’s in the shower right now. I’ll tell her later, I’m sure she’ll be up for it. And if not, then we’ll come back, no biggie.”

“I don’t know man, this all seems really weird and very un-Hyde like of you.”

“What are you talking about? This is great man, it’s just me and Jackie in a really fun city with lots of money.”

“Yeah, plus no escape. What if you and Jackie get in a big fight? What are you gonna do? What is she gonna do? She especially, would be completely helpless. Hyde, I’m just saying, this is a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Man, we’ll be fine. Jackie and I won’t get in a huge fine, our relationship is great right now.”

“Yeah, right now it is. But you and I both know that something will come up after the whole honeymoon phase ends and yall will break up.”

On the other end was silence. Crap he probably just pissed him off. Or made him really paranoid.

“Hyde?”

“Yeah,” Hyde finally responded, allowing Eric to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Look man, I think this is really stupid, but if you’re gonna do it then fine. Just, what’s your hotel number so i can call you?” Eric asked and grabbed a notepad and looked around for a pen. 

He finally found one as Hyde was already saying numbers. 

“Wait hold on Hyde, start over.”

“214.448.5417” Hyde repeated slowly this time. 

“Okay great. So, I guess I’ll talk to you later.” Eric said as he set down the pen. 

“Yeah man.”

“K great, later man.”

“Later,” Hyde said and hung up the phone. 

Hyde couldn’t help but feel uneasy as he hung up the phone. 

He heard the water shut off and he waited for Jackie to emerge.

When she finally came out in a towel, he looked at her and breathed a shaky breath. Maybe this was a bad idea. He didn’t want to be the one to wreck her future. Maybe he should just offer it and see her reaction. 

“Hey,” She greeted him

“Are you okay?” She asked, noticing his worried look. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said. He watched her change into the same clothes she always wears every day. 

“So, what do you think of this place?” Hyde asked casually as she sat herself back down on the edge of the bed, her hair still wrapped in a towel. 

“I love this place.” 

“Really? Good. Uhm, so, would you like to live here?” He asked scared for her answer. He watched as her soft face turned into a bright smile

“Are you asking me to live with you here?”

“I mean sure, if you’re up for it.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Jackie exclaimed and jumped on him. She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on his lips, causing him to escape a nervous chuckle. 

“Okay so, that’s it? We’re moving in.”

“Yeah, wait here?” Jackie asked confused

“I mean yeah.”

“Oh well, it’s just I have a job back at point place and you do too.”

“Yeah I know, that’s why I was unsure.”

“Yeah, like I really wanna move in with you, and I’d love to live here with you, but I just started establishing who I am by myself.”

“What do you mean?” Hyde was growing concerned. Was she breaking up with him? If she was, why did she look so happy?

“Well, I just mean maybe we should move in together like in Point Place. I can’t throw away my future and live here with you now. I need to figure some things out before I can officially move across the country with you.”

“Okay, that’s cool. So, we can live together back home?” he asked, not bothering to hide the smile draped across his face. He loved living with her these past few days, and he wanted to live with her for real. No matter the state, he just wanted to be with her. 

“You betcha.” She reassured him with a small peck on his lips. 

“Great, so we officially live together now.”

“Yep, we’re going to have so much fun.” Jackie exclaimed with an excited chuckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!  
> I know I didn't update for the past two days, oops.  
> Okay so while I was writing this I noticed how unintentionally similar this vegas storyline is to friends with monica and chandler  
> i kinda feel like i made hyde an asshole with this chapter, my bad, he kinda is but he's jackie's asshole  
> also i was kinda hesitant with writing a whole smut scene with them, especially since my friends found my fanfiction accounts.  
> hehe let me know if you guys want me to write some smutty scenes tho bc i totally will they just make me feel a tad awkward with the fear that my friends could be reading this  
> also, you may have noticed that i used the same phone number i used back in like chapter 1 and that phone number may or may not be my own phone number  
> you can call me if you want im kinda lonely, if i dont answer tho its because im probably in school or sleeping  
> i kinda want to start some controversy so who was everyone rooting for in the election?  
> i'm pretty sure everyone that reads fanfiction is a leftist idk they just give me that vibe  
> if you were going for trump hehe >>>>:(((((


	17. Authors Note

Hi guys! Okay so I decided to make the last chapter thr last chapter. I felt like I couldnt really do anything new with this couple besides having them getting married and I'm getting kinda bored of this story. I have other stories in my drafts waiting to be posted. Let me know if you want to read more of my stories. Thank you guys so much for reading! And I'm sorry if I left the ending unsatisfying for some of you.

Again, thank you guys for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Okay so let me know what you guys think, I already have this all planned out and I’m going to continue
> 
> Also to anyone reading my Didn’t Expect This, I want you to know that I can’t continue it anymore because according to my psychologist, romanticizing rape is not necessarily a great thing to write about. So, if you enjoyed it, we’re both mentally unwell. 
> 
> Also to anyone reading my If They Were Honest, I kinda abandoned it because I didn’t know how to continue it really in a new way that’s not insanely dramatic, because this show is technically a sitcom. But let me know if you guys think I should continue, because I totally will if I see that people actually liked it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my story and side note for my American readers, 
> 
> Vote. (if you can) and vote early, your vote counts


End file.
